Vida Eterna junto a TI
by yeselin
Summary: Una decisión tomada en un momento de desesperación puede ser el inicio de algo... Musa tu ya no perteneces a este mudo ¡ Despierta y comienza a vivir una nueva oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Espero que les encante esta historia de vampiros que se me ha ocurrido, en donde la pareja principal es Musa y Riven, claro que los demás estarán apareciendo. Todo empieza con una accidente donde Musa decide salvar a su hermana y toma una decisión sin saber de qué se trataba ella conocerá lo que se siente ser inmortal al igual que tendrá que convivir con Riven un vampiro al que no le interesa para nada la entrada de Musa. Todos tienen dones que servirán para una batalla que se desatara por defender la vida de los humanos. Espero que os guste todas sus dudas se las iré aclarando según como vaya avanzando la historia **_

_**Que lo disfruten =)**_

_**VIDA ETERNA JUNTO A TI **_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Decisión tomada **_

_**Musa Pov**_

-¿Que sucede?- porque hay tanta gente, porque están gritando…..

¡Ayúdenlos, Ayúdenlos!

No entiendo ¿Qué paso?

Mi cuerpo no responde que paso Dios mío que paso-Mi hermana donde está ¡Donde está!

Intento levantarme pero un dolor insoportable invade mi cuerpo. Moví con gran dificultan mis brazos al lugar donde nace el dolor.

¿Qué es esto?- miré mis mano llenas de sangre

-No, no, no, no esto no puede ser – mientras de mis ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas.

Ya entiendo –Por favor que alguien por favor ayúdenme- comienzo a gritar pero el dolor es grande que apenas puedo murmurar en voz baja.

Oigo como la gente sigue gritando mientras un ambulancia, está cerca –Por favor alguien que me ayude acaso nadie me oye-

Me siento débil pienso que esta vez es la definitiva. Todos mis pensamientos recuerdan a mi familia.

Lia, Lia hermana ¿acaso te encuentras en la misma situación? Esa pregunta me suena más y más mi mente.

-Pobre jovencita- escucho una voz muy baja- mi ser esta ya muriendo poco a poco tan solo quisiera saber que le ocurrió a mi hermana-

Una silueta alta se arrodilla ante mí –Pequeña tranquila pronto estarás bien aguanta un poco más-

-No – le dije casi en un murmuro – Mi turno es hoy, solo dígame dónde está mi hermana viajaba conmigo en el autobús ¡DIGAME QUE ESTA BIEN POR FAVOR!- Alzando la voz con las últimas esperanzas para que me oyera-

-La otra chica también está muy mal- escuche de repente otra voz que se acercaba -mis lágrimas empezaron a correr más y no era por el dolor que sentía sino el pensamiento de que si era mi hermana, tenía que levantarme debía estar alado de ella –

-Me intente mover pero aquella joven me detuvo- -No te muevas, te harás más daño- - Tengo que ver a mi hermana, debo saber si está bien-le dije aparentando no sentir dolor-

-Flora si vas a escoger a alguien elije ya, no tenemos toda la noche- - escuche nuevamente hablar alguien más- -¿Escoger que iba a escoger? – Pequeña tu hermana esta mucho peor que tú, solo puedo curar a una. Así que dime te salvo a Ti o salvo a tu Hermana- me dijo como voz con algo urgencia-

No lo dude por un segundo que salve a Lia, después de todo la culpa solo era mía, además no me gustaría que mis padres sufrieran por las dos, así siquiera Lia los acompañaría en este momento tan duro.

-Salva a mi hermana- le dije de inmediato-Sálvala su nombre es Lia- le dije con pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, eran pocas ya las ganas de seguir en esta vida-

-Está bien-contesto -Pase lo que pase te iremos a buscar, ¿En qué ciudad vives?-me pregunto- Gardenia-Conteste aún muy confundida por lo que escuche- - Bien- me tomo amabas manos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el dolor era insoportable me hacía arrepentirme de a ver nacido, Grite con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban hasta que ya no soporte más.

Mis manos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo ya no sentía para nada dolor y lo último que escuche fue decir- Lia estará sana y salva pero Tú ya no perteneces a este mundo, te iremos a buscar- Fue lo último que escuche hasta que mi vida se apagó para siempre.

Lia POV

Abría los ojos lentamente para saber dónde estaba, para encontrarme en una habitación de un hospital con una pequeña luz encendida. Mire hacia los lados para examinar muy bien el lugar.

-En hora buena hija mía as despertado- -me decía mi madre mientras me abrasaba y unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por su rostro- -Si pero mamá dónde está mi hermana-, le dije con la esperanza de que estuviera sana y salva.… Mi madre se alejó de mí y ya más calmada me contó lo sucedido.

-El autobús en el que viajaban se estrelló- me dijo, no pude evitar pensar lo peor, pero mi mente no me los permitía,- Mamá dime que mi hermana está bien, Mamá dime que mi hermana está bien- le dije gritando tratando de contener el llanto, mi madre me abrazo muy fuerte y continuo llorando junto conmigo-No, no mamá mi hermana está…..-Si-me dijo con sus voz entre quebrada.

Lloré, grite diciendo que - es mentira, es mentira no mi hermana no está muerta –mi madre me dijo que me calmara, me abrazo muy fuerte tratando de calmarme pero no funcionaba.

-Tranquila ella no hubiese querido vernos en este estado, tenemos que ser fuertes y aceptar lo que Dios decidió, ten calma juntas las dos y tu padre sabremos superar este golpe de la vida.

Lágrimas corrían por mi rostro como nunca, no podía ser mi hermana, mi amiga, confidente me había dejado o mejor dicho se adelantó hacia un lugar mejor en donde seguro ya no existiría el dolor ni la pena donde solo existe paz y felicidad.

_**Dos días después **_

-Mi querida hermana hoy nos dejas un vació muy grande en los corazones de los que te conocieron, de tus amigos y sobre todo de tus familiares pero sé que en donde quiera que te encuentres nos observas con una gran sonrisa porque sabemos de qué ahora te encuentras en un lugar mejor que este, Hermana mía no te preocupes algún día nos volveremos a encontrar- fueron las últimas palabras que le dedique a mi hermana antes de que la encerraran en la bóveda que sería su eterna morada, llorar no ya no lloraba perdí la cuenta de cuantas hora había llorado, solo recuerdo haber salido del hospital llorando hasta dejar de llorar mientras el padre daba la santa misa, mi madre al igual que mi padre tampoco ya no lloraban creo que en tan solo 2 días después del accidente habíamos llorado lo de un año completo. Terminaron de poner el mármol en su bóveda y poco a poco la gente se fue dejándonos hasta que solo quedamos los tres, Fue cuando la última lágrima que nos quedaba salió por fin- Hija mía te extrañaremos demasiado el dolor que nos deja tu partida solo el tiempo podrá borrar, pero debe saber de qué de nuestro corazón siempre estarás, siempre serás nuestra hija- - Y mi hermana – dije antes de que mi padre terminara su oración –Adiós Musa te extrañaremos – dijimos los tres para luego retirarnos del campo santo.

_**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo le pido disculpas si encuentran errores pero esta es mi primera historia y he tenido que leer mucho para poder aprender el cómo narrar o crear una historia así que si en algo estoy fallando les agradecería que me lo hagan saber, ya saben lo normal que les pareció buena, mala, les gusto , les aburrió o en los más altos casos piensan de que no están para nada de acuerdo con esta historia les agradecería que me lo hagan saber vale .**_

_**Por favor comenten **_


	2. Bóveda 333 ¡Sal de Ahí!

_**Hola todos…..Bueno son exactamente las 11:00 de la noche en Ecuador así que como no puedo dormir, sufro insomnio °_° desde los 15 años me voy a dedicar completamente a esta historia y sacar a conocer algunas historias de miedo que se y las iré acoplándolas a la historia central así que Bienvenidos que lo disfrutéis =)**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Bóveda 333 ¡Sal de Ahí!**_

_**Tecna POV**_

-Por fin la encontré- les grite a mis compañeras mientras corría a la sala de estar donde todas se distraían a su manera,- Por fin- dijo Stella que estaba pintándose las uñas de los pies.

-Vaya no sabía que fuera tan difícil dar con una persona muerta en esta ciudad- dijo Layla mientras apagaba el televisor

- Sí que fue difícil entrar en sistema del registro civil para saber dónde y cuándo fue sepultada la muchacha que Flora escogió para formar parte de nosotras- dijo Bloom mientras se unía a nuestra charla.

-Si pero lo logre si tan solo Timmy estuviera aquí la hubiéramos encontrado más rápido, pero en fin se encuentra pleno centro del cementerio de Gardenia exactamente en la bóveda 333 la enterraron hace 3 días así que debemos ir a buscarla y traerla antes de que se termine la descarga eléctrica que le dio Flora para que muriera solo por 4 días- les dije con urgencia para ponernos en marcha

-Si será mejor ir esta noche, además hoy llegan los muchachos y deberán estar presentes en la transformación para saber que dones desarrollara y como nos ayudara más adelante- dijo Flora con su voz calmada de siempre.

-Es cierto hay que avisar que traigan unas cuantas cajas más a los muchachos sino de que se va alimentar- dijo Bloom mientras marcaba el su celular.

-Si has eso mientras yo me preocupare que usar para la misión de esta noche- dijo Stella mientras se iba corriendo a su cuarto

-Pero Stella porque es importante la ropa que vas utilizar si número uno vamos en la noche, número dos vamos a un cementerio y número tres creo que en ese lugar y a altas horas de la noche no creo que ninguna alma ande rondando ese lugar- Dijo Layla intentando contener la risa

-Talvez ronde un zombi- dijo Flora muy divertida

-O el cuidador del cementerio- dije yo ante las posibilidades de que alguien nos pudiera descubrir

-JAJJAJAJAA-reímos todas

-Si ya lo sé no lo tienes que enumerar lo sé pero hay mostrar una buena impresión y demostrar que no somos para nada de lo que el mundo habla de nosotros y tu bien sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Stella mientras llegaba a la sala con unos trajes muy hermosos.

-Vaya Stella son preciosos- dijeron Bloom y Flora al mismo tiempo

_**Sky POV**_

-¿Cuánto nos falta por subir a la furgón?, le preguntaba a Timmy cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

¿Hola?- -Hola Sky- me respondió Bloom

-Hola como estas que sucedió- le pregunte un poco preocupado no es normal que me llame cuando venimos a este viaje.-Estoy bien gracias pero lo que sucede es que ya encontramos a la joven que será parte de nuestro clan y necesitamos que pues traigan más cajas ya sabes pues tendrá que alimentarse durante las primeras semanas-

-Ooooh en ese caso llevaremos más cajas para ella también- le dije –Ya de acuerdo entonces traten de llegar los antes posible pues la trasformación debe ser hoy no podemos retrasarla más- me dijo – No te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo confía en mi – le dije – Siempre lo hago nos vemos más tarde entonces adiós- Adiós- respondí y colgué

-Sky ya terminamos- me dijo Helia mientras se ponía alado mío

- Si ya vámonos- dijo Riven tratando de subir en su carro

-Creo que aún no acabamos tenemos que subir una dotación más y tiene que ser doble- les dije llamando la atención de todos-

-Porque- preguntaron Brandon y Timmy

-Porque ya hallaron a la chica que será parte del clan hoy por la noche será transformada- dijo Nabu mientras se acercaba ya cargando más cajas

-A si es, desde hoy tendremos una compañera más y ya saben que ocurre los primeras semanas, tendremos que llevar el doble de una porción más-

-Pues yo no pienso cargar más cajas para una simple desconocida yo ya me voy- dijo Riven mientras se subía en su carro

-Si ya lo sabemos Riven tu solo llevas lo suficiente para Ti y nadie más a sí que no te preocupes en ayudarnos lo haremos nosotros solos- le respondí

-Hagan lo que quieran no me interesa- contesto con su tono arrogante

.Vamos muchachos entre los cinco no demoraremos –

_**Flora POV**_

Llegamos a cementerio justo 00:00 teníamos que ser rápidas al ser en el centro del cementerio era un poco arriesgado pues alguien pueda ir rondado por ese sitio

-329, 330, 331, 332 Bingo 333 aquí esta- dijo Layla mientras que las demás vigilábamos

_**Musa Melody 1993 -2014**_ (inscripción de la lápida)

-Muy bien Layla quieres sacar a nuestra amiguita de ese lugar tan tétrico- dijo Stella con algo de urgencia. Es increíble que Layla tenga el don de atravesar objetos y demás cosas inclusive una pared es un buen don para estos casos.

-Muy bien es hora de conocer a Musa –dijo Layla mientras empezaba a introducir su mano por la lápida de a bóveda, jalo de una sola el ataúd y lo coloco en el suelo.

-Bonito ataúd- dijo Stella mientras que todas redondeamos dicho objeto

Destape la tapa para despertarla y que se uniera a nosotras

-Musa sal de tu transe, regresa a este mundo-

_**Almas en el cementerio **_

-Porque estás aquí, que haces tú aquí, tú no tienes el derecho de estar, vete de aquí no te queremos aquí, sal de inmediato lo que acabas de hacer es una ofensa ante Dios quien te crees que eres para negociar así tu alma tu no tenías el derecho a elegir la muerte de una persona y mucho menos pactar algo semejante-

-No te queremos aquí vete, vete, lárgate de aquí no debiste entra al campo santo en donde descansamos en paz quien eres para venir a interrumpir nuestro descansó-

-Vete, vete, vete sal de aquí vete-

_**Continuara **_

_**Huuuuuy que miedo los muertos estaba hablando entre Sí ¡Que miedooooo! **_

_**Como ven por donde va tomando rumbo la historia Los primeros dones ya están saliendo a flote y espero que les agrade los dones de cada uno espero no equivocarme, tengo una duda sobre que don que va a tener Riven si me pudieran echar una manita con esto les estaría muy agradecida por eso ayúdenme. todas sus dudas y preguntas hágamelo saber por favor yo les estaré respondiendo en el siguiente capítulo vale **_

_**Continúen leyendo **_


	3. Conociendo La inmortalidad

_**Saludos a todos bienvenid s toi un poco triste pues acabo de ver el capítulo 23 de la sexta temporada y me entero que Riven se va del grupo Nooooooo =( que pena creo que se me escapo una lágrima solo espero que sea cierto que se va a sacar una séptima temporada y más les vale hacer que regrese Riven si no voy a viajar a Italia y le voy a la lanzar una bomba ;)**_

_**Jajajajaj me declaro loca :3**_

_**Espero que este capítulo se dé su agrado**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Conociendo la Inmortalidad**_

_**Musa POV**_

-Basta, basta, dejen de gritar, basta-grite yo al oír todos esos gritos pidiendo de que me fuera, adonde exactamente querían que me vaya o mejor dicho dónde estoy yo en este momento, solo sentía un gran vacío alrededor mío –Donde estoy, que hago aquí- grite intentando escuchar de nuevo esas voces de hace un momento

_**Almas en el cementerio**_

-Niña tonta ¿acaso no sabes dónde estás?, me das lástima como te atreves a fingir que no sabes en donde estás y mucho menos hacerte la inocente después de haber cometido una aberración ante tu creador Tú…Tú no tenías el derecho a entregar así tu alma. En otras palabras tú no perteneces al mundo de los vivos, ni de los muertos estás condenada a vivir eternamente sola jamás podrás morir y tu destino será el sufrimiento-

-Vete de aquí, sal de inmediato, no te queremos aquí, LARGATE-

_**Musa POV**_

¡Vivir sola por toda la eternidad¡ a que se refería. Otra vez empezaron a gritar que me fuera sus gritos eran más fuertes, se oían más voces.

-Basta por favor, basta por favor no sigan por favor- grite pidiendo que se detuvieran

-Musa despierta, sal de tu transe, despierta- escuchaba una voz que hablaba, sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Todos los gritos se intensificaban más y más ya no soportaba todos esos gritos me estaban desesperado

-Bastaaaaaaa- grite me levante de una y abrí estrepitosamente mis ojos.

-Por fin despiertas- me dijo una chica en frente mío

La mire extrañada por su respuesta, pero me quede congelada al ver que estaba sentada en un ataúd, un rosario colgando de mi cuello y mi vestido que use en mí último sacramento. Una tormenta de preguntas empezaron a pasar por mi mente.

¿Qué pas….? –Tranquila todas tu dudas las aclararemos más tarde por el momento es necesario irnos de aquí- me dijo la muchacha que estaba arrodillada junto a mí. Me levante aún muy confundida no entendía que estaba pasando pero algo estaba claro. Estoy muerta para mi Familia.

-Espera eso se queda aquí- me dijo señalando el rosario en mi cuello una chica de cabello rubio tenía un color de ojos muy raro.

-¿Y Porque? –pregunte si querer sacármelo

-No hagas preguntas solo obedece- me contesto una joven con cabello lila, vaya esto es raro sus ojos son casi turquesa.

-De acuerdo- me quite mi rosario y lo deposite en el ataúd, me aparte un poco si entender como me sacaron de la bóveda no había ninguna puertita abierta.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos- dijo un chica de pelo obscuro cerrando mi ataúd lo levanto con una sola mano y lo metió dentro la bóveda, no tenía palabras para describir lo que acabo de ver ¡El ataúd travesó la pared¡

-Tranquila te explicaremos luego ahora sube a mi espalda es hora de irnos-me dijo una chica de cabello rojo, yo solo asentí con la mirada no pregunte nada sabía que esto era sobrehumano.

-Eso muy bien, ahora sujétate con fuerza y cierra los ojos – hice lo que me pidió me aferre a ella sin más ni más –Muy bien muchachas nuestro trabajo está hecho aquí Vámonos- fuego lo único que dijo cuándo empezó a correr que digo a correr parecía que volábamos iba a muy deprisa sentí que me falta el aire así que tuve que golpearla el hombro para que se detuviera.

-No te dije que contuvieras la respiración- me dijo un poco preocupada

-hooNoooop – le intente decir ya que recién estaba tratando de conseguir oxigeno

-Lo siento no era mi intención se me olvido que aun eras humana-

Tarde como quince minutos en recuperar el oxígeno mientras eso las demás chicas llegaron

-Bloom que pasó- preguntaron todas las chicas – Emmm olvide decirle que aguantara la respiración- respondió un poco apenada

-Musa estas bien- me pregunto Bloom creo que así se llamaba

-Si no es nada tranquila- le dije –Muy bien entonces sube y aguanta la respiración otra vez si- me advirtió - de acuerdo esta vez lo haré- Empezamos a correr por toda la ciudad vi que de atrás nos seguían las demás chicas pero nos alejábamos poco a poco creo que Bloom era la más rápida de todas.

Atravesamos un bosque muy espeso podía sentir que varias ramas chocaban mi rostro hasta que llegamos a una mansión era preciosa Aquí vivirán me pregunte yo misma hasta no detuvimos en frente del portón.

-Muy bien llegamos por fin- dijo ella

-Este muchas gracias por traerme heeee aquí viven todas ustedes -le dije regresando ver que ya se acercaban las demás chicas

-Sip aquí vivimos todas y partir de ahora tú también- me respondió la chica de cabello rubio

–Pues es muy bonita y elegante- le respondí

-Entonces adelante bienvenida - me dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Entramos a la casa e inmediatamente ingresamos a una sala de estar muy elegante y acogedora todas tomaron asiento en los sofás, me observaron y me hicieron seña de que me sentara pero preferí quedarme para pues tenía que saber que me había ocurrido.

-Creo que debemos explicarte todo desde un comienzo para que nos entiendas y no te confundas así que solo escúchanos y luego preguntas entendido- me dijo la que según yo era Bloom yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y preste toda la atención del mundo para no perderme el más mínimo detalle.

_**Bloom Pov**_

Por dónde empezar a explicarle debía dejarle todo en claro a esta muchacha pues ella tenía que saber en lo que ahora es y que no hay marcha atrás.

-Todas nosotras somos hijas de la noche, todas poseemos la inmortalidad, desde ya más de dos siglos, cada una de nosotras fue transformada por varias razones enfermedad, por accidente o simplemente por amor. No hacemos pasar por simples mortales para llevar una vida normal y encajar con los humanos en el día a día y por las noches entrenamos o simplemente descansamos y así seguimos con nuestro destino ocultando nuestra verdadera identidad.-

-Pero ahora estamos en serios problemas pues hay colegas nuestros que no están para nada de acuerdo con este estilo de vida y pues están determinados a obtener el control sobre todo humano así que quieren extinguir a toda la humanidad o convertirlos en lo mismo que nosotros. Ahora nosotras hemos decidido proteger toda esta ciudad mientras los altos mando intentan solucionar este dilema. Por eso nos a hemos visto la necesidad de completar nuestro clan para dar guerra a los que se atreva poner un solo pie en esta ciudad y es por eso que esperamos contar con tu apoyo ya que serás una de las nuestras- termine de decir mis últimas palabras y pude ver un gesto de admiración, preocupación y asombro por parte de Musa era normal se parecía mucho a mi cuando yo me transforme-

-Muy bien ahora que sabes lo que somos dime todas tus preguntas- le pregunte para que empiece a aclarar todas sus dudas

- Si Musa habla te queremos conocer, saber de ti-dijo Stella muy animada

-Esperen un momento-

_**Visión**_

-Despabila Sky una tortuga te adelanto desde haya atrás- decía Riven

-Riven tranquilízate llegaremos en 15 minutos-decía Helia

-Ya hubiéramos llegado a la casa si me hubieran dejado conducir a Mí- otra vez intervenía Riven un poco molesto.

_**Fin de la visión **_

-Chicas los muchachos están a punto de llegar- les avise

-Perfecto ya empezaba a tener mucha sed saben el correr tanto si cansa en verdad estoy muy exhausta, ya quiero ver Brandon - dijo Stella conteniendo la felicidad

-Pues será mejor que subamos a la habitación de Musa para la transformación y luego la presentaremos a los demás- dijo Tecna

-Layla cuando llegue Nabu suben los dos para el segundo piso mientras los demás meten las cajas a las estanterías hasta eso ella ya estará lista para conocer a todo el clan- le dije y ella solo asintió con la mirada.

-Listo ven Musa te mostraremos tu habitación- dijo Flora estirándole la mano para que ella la siguiera parecía todavía muy confundida pero decidió subir de todas formas.

_**Musa POV**_

Hijas de la noche, conocer a todo el clan, cajas ala estanterías ¡cielos esto si se puso grave todavía¡ aun no podía procesar toda la información que recibí jamás me imagine todo esto pero algo de estaba segura y creo que las voces que escuchaba en el cementerio se equivocaron no pasaría sola toda la eternidad por lo menos ahora pertenezco a un clan o familia si es que se le podría llamar así.

_**Continuara **_

_**Hola A todas muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews **_

_**Saben pensé que nadie iba a gustar leer mi historia pero veo que a muchas les ha gustado y quiero que sepan que nos las voy a decepcionar voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Pues no será muy seguido pues llevo mis estudios superiores y pues si duro equilibrar los estudios y lo que más me gusta pero me las arreglare :P voy a concluir con esta historia de eso doy mi palabra**_____

_**Comentarios, preguntas y dudas o talvez me quieran lanzar tomatazos déjenmelo en sus reviews por favor **_

_**Hasta otro capítulo-**_


	4. Por que a MI

_**Hooooola como estáis, pues espero que bien pues a estas alturas creo que ya voy cuatro capítulos se ve que he administrado bien mi tiempo =P jaajaj**_

_**Aun no me concentro bien pues el final del capítulo 23 de la 6°tem. Me dejo muy deprimida ='( **_

_**Nooooo que ganas tengo de llorar =´(**_

_**Bueno no las entretengo más con mis lágrimas Que tengan una buena lectura ;)**_

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Porque a MI**_

_**Musa Pov**_

-Esta es tú habitación- me dijo la joven de cabello castaño claro – Nosotras alistamos todo para que vivas con nosotras así que si deseas la puedes arreglar como tú quieras pues no sabemos tus gustos solo sabemos que eres mujer- Abrió la puerta de dejando ver una hermosa habitación con un pequeño balcón al final.

-Está muy bonita – le dije pues quede muy admirada.

-Stella fue la encargada de toda la decoración según por tu reacción parece que te gusto- me dijo la de cabello lila.

-Si es muy acogedora, pero tengo que saber – me dirigí a todas - ¿Porque me escogieron a Mí?

-Pues ya llevábamos tiempo buscando a la persona adecuada y resulto que Flora y Layla iban viajando de tras del autobús que ibas tú y vieron el accidente que sufriste – dijo Bloom

-SI las vimos como las sacaban del autobús y al parecer tú y tú hermanan eran las más heridas y decidimos ayudarlas. Yo llegue a tu lado y tú me preguntas te por tu hermana ahí supe que te interesaba más la vida de tu hermana y no la tuya por eso te elegí.-

-Cuando un mortal da su alma por un ser querido en su transformación puede obtener dones especiales - concluyo Flora creo que se llamaba

-Pero mi hermana está bien verdad-pregunte de inmediato-Si lo único que hice fue quitarte el tiempo de vida que te quedaba a ti y dárselo a ella así cuando los paramédicos la atendieron a tiempo y la pudieron salvar, en cuanto a ti te di la descarga eléctrica para que murieras por cuatro días durante ese tiempo tus heridas han cicatrizado-me dijo y recordaba a haber tenido una grave herida - tus padres ya te han sepultado y toda la información de que alguna vez exististe ha sido borrada completamente de todos los registros- me dijo la de cabello lila - Si deseas te quedas con tu propio nombre o te puedes poner otro Tecna y Timmy te ayudaran a sacar tu nueva identidad para salir de nuevo a convivir con los humanos, tienes estrictamente acercarte a tu antigua familia que te quede claro que ya no tienes lasos familiares con ellos-me dijo Flora - Recuerda para ellos estas muerta y para ti ellos ya no existe como familia- me termino de decir Bloom.

_**Nabu Pov**_

-Por fin llegamos- pensaban todos los muchachos saben a veces desearía cambiar de don no es muy agradable escuchar lo que piensan los demás en ciertas ocasiones, pero en momentos de peleas eran una gran ventaja.

-Hola muchachos llegan en el momento preciso – dijo Layla mi compañera de toda la eternidad saludando a todos.

-Como te fue mi vida- le dije mientras la abraza muy fuerte y depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente – Muy bien- me respondió muy alegre – Tenemos que irnos con las muchachas te esperan haya arriba para tu sabes que- termino de decirme mientras empezaba a jalarme hacia dentro de la casa – De acuerdo pero espera Helio, Brandon me pueden ayudar con mis cajas debo irme ya saben a dónde – les grite –Tranquilo Nabu nosotros no encargamos escuche que me respondieron – Gracias- les dije – vamos-

Subimos rápido hacia la habitación de la nueva compañera entramos y pude divisar a una joven de cabellos negro azulado de piel blanca y unos ojos muy negros ¡vaya es hermosa pensé! Esperen un momento porque no logro escuchar lo que piensa me concentre en ella para escuchar sus pensamientos pero no funcionaba ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_**Musa Pov**_

-Musa él es Nabu nuestro creador – me dijo Layla quien entraba a la habitación Observe al joven de pies a cabeza era de piel morena con el pelo hecho una trenza y sus ojo eran casi plateados

-Hola un gusto en conocerte- me dijo estirando la mano a saludarme – Un gusto igualmente- respondí al saludo mientras estreche su mano se sentía tan fría parecía como si cogiera un puño de hielo.

-Muy bien las chica ya te explicaron todo así que no veo necesidad de volverte contar todo de nuevo solo quiero saber ¿porque la escogieron a ella?- nos dijo a todas

-Porque….- interrumpí a Flora - Decidí salvar la vida de mi hermana - conteste yo

-Eso es nuevo veremos que don adquieres Lista para ser hija de la noche – me dijo poniéndose enfrente mío asentí con la mirada. Vi como sus uñas crecieron -Levanta las manos y trata de soportar el dolor- me dijo de una sola me pico las yemas mis dedos haciendo que sangren unió de nuevo sus dedos intentando mezclar mi sangre con un líquido transparente que salía de sus yemas…- Muy bien lista- me dijo poniendo sus manos Asentí con la mirada….Unimos muestras manos de inmediato sentí como mi sangre empezó a hervir por todo mi cuerpo-Uno ,dos, tres – dijo él y separó sus manos inmediatamente caí al piso por el dolor que invadió todo mi cuerpo, pude sentir como mi corazón dejo de latir, un frío recorrió todo mi ser, mis uñas crecieron considerablemente y en cuanto a las heridas de mis dedos se cerraban poco a poco.

Me puse de pie enfrente a todos –bienvenida- dijo Nabu y se retiró de la habitación

-Y como me veo- les dije a mis compañeras pues me sentía rara tenía una sensación de ser más fuerte tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente, ya no existían las inseguridades parecía de que todos mis problemas desaparecieran en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos

- Te vez muy bien no cambiaste casi nada, te vez más pálida y tu color de ojos son como los de dos zafiros – dijo Stella observándome de pies a cabeza- Bueno pensé que cambiaría más –le dije

-Bien es hora de que conozcas a los demás y te alimentes – dijo Layla mientras salía de la habitación seguida por las demás- Bien- dije en tono seco al parecer la maldita sensación de sentir nervios desapareció ya de todo mi ser.

Bajamos a la sala de estar, no me di cuenta cuando todas corrieron a lado de todos los chicos que se encontraba ahí al parecer todas tenían pareja o eso me imagine cuando dirigí mis ojos hacia un joven de cabello magenta apoyado a un pilar de la sala _**(su pose de siempre)**_ no pude evitar sentir una atracción hacia el ¿Qué tenia que no podía apartar la vista de Él?

-Chicos ella es Musa – dijo Bloom sacándome de los pensamientos dirigidos hacia el joven

Todos me regresaron ver… incluso el levanto la mirada

-Hola A Todos-

_**Continuara **_

_**Muy bien espero que no les haya aburrido este capítulo siento que no me quedo también como esperaba pero les aseguro que iré mejorando como les dije soy nueva **_

_**Comentarios o si gritan a los leones se los agradezco de todo corazón **_

_**ATT YESELIN**_


	5. Dones y Sorpresas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Hola aquí toi con más de Vida eterna junto a TI **_

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Dones y Sorpresas**_

_**Riven Pov**_

Estábamos esperando que nos presentaran según ellos a mi compañero de entrenamiento pero para mí era una pérdida de tiempo… yo solo puedo entrenar sin la ayuda de nada y nadie.

-Nabu donde están las chicas- preguntaron Sky y Brandon…. se les nota a simple vista que no pueden estar ni un solo momento sin dejar de pensar en ellas-Que ridículo- pensé para mis adentros

-ya están bajando, al parecer Flora fue la que escogió al nuevo miembro y tu compañero de entrenamiento Riven- dijo volteándome a ver

-Que Flora haya escogido al nuevo miembro lo acepto… pero que sea mi compañero de entrenamiento me niego rotundamente… soy muy capaz de entrenar solo y sin necesidad de que alguien me estorbe – respondí dejando en claro mi posición

-Vamos Riven sabes que necesitas a alguien con quien luchar en los entrenamientos así podrás mejorar tus técnicas… vele el lado positivo- me dijo Helia desde el sofá

-Ya dije no entrenare con nadie y eso es todo no quiero discutir más sobre el asunto- creo que nadie escucho lo último pues sus compañeras ya se abalanzaron a ellos sin más ni más… Esto es ridículo simplemente.

Pude sentir una mirada sobre mí pero no le preste ni la más mínima atención.

-Chicos ella es Musa – Dijo Bloom

_**Musa Pov**_

-Hola a todos- fue lo único que me nació decir ante todas las miradas encima de mí.

-Ahora si nos presentamos todos - Dijo Nabu dirigiéndose a las muchachas

-Soy Bloom 20 años mortales y 130 como inmortal… Mi don es el de Ver el Futuro y además soy la más veloz de todas-

- Sky 21 años mortales y 140 como inmortal… Buen yo no tengo don pero soy el más veloz de todos aquí… Un gusto bienvenida – me dijo estrechando mi mano

- Tecna 21 años mortales y 125 como inmortal….Mi don es crear ilusiones en las mente de los otros en especialmente en las batallas.

-Soy Timmy 22 años mortales y 125 como inmortal…. Mi don es igual al de Tecna nos gusta jugar con la mente de los demás y la amamos la tecnología… Bienvenida a clan.

-Soy Flora 20 años como mortal y 100 como inmortal….Mi don es dar descargas eléctricas al momento de pelear

-Helia 22 años como mortal y 160 como inmortal…..Mi don bueno es este- mostraba sus manos de ellas salía como un humo negro -Es peligroso – me dijo con voz de advertencia… Un placer conocerte

-Soy la sensación de este clan me llamo Stella 21 años como mortal y 50 como inmortal…. Mi don DOLOR-dijo ella volteando a ver al joven a su lado el pobre cayó al piso… por su expresión mostraba un dolor insoportable – Lo siento cariño pero tenía que enseñarle- le decía mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie – Si pero a la próxima avísame para estar prevenido- le reclamaba

-Soy Brandon 23 años como mortal y 100 como inmortal…. Mi don es controlar el agua al igual que abrir grandes quebradas en la tierra…. Un gusto tenerte con nosotros

-Mi nombre es Layla 21 años como mortal y 150 como inmortal… Mi don es a travesar todo objeto solido soy la segunda más veloz de todas

-Bueno ya me conoces tengo 23 años como mortal y 200 como inmortal…. Yo soy el que transformo a todos aquí y mi don es escuchar los pensamientos ajenos…. Bienvenida Musa- me dijo Nabu

Dirigí la mirada al joven que estaba en el pilar al parecer no le importo para nada lo que los demás decían…vaya que seriedad se me vino a la mete…. al ver que todos se presentaron conmigo y solo faltaba el alguien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Él es….-intento decir Helia cuando fue interrumpido

-Puedo presentarme yo solo Helia muchas gracias- dijo el acercándose más al grupo…-Soy Riven tengo 22 años mortales y seis meses como inmortal…. Mi don es saber todo sobre alguien con el más mínimo roce, tengo la velocidad y fuerza igual o más alta que Sky – Se presentó ante mi sin quitarme la vista de encima, al igual que yo no baje la mirada… El transmitía un aire de superioridad sobre encima de todos pero eso conmigo no va a funcionar como humana que era anteriormente jamás permití que nadie pasara sobre mi así que no dejaría que esto pasara y mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

-Soy Musa 21 años como humana y apenas una hora y media como inmortal- me presente sin bajar la mirada dejándole en claro que no me intimidaba ni un poquito.

-Bueno es hora de saber que dones desarrollaras- dijo Nabu rompiendo la tensión que se formaba entre Riven y yo…. -Y como sabré eso- le pregunte un poco confundida pues no sentía que podía hacer algo fuera de lo normal

-Tienes que beber sangre con eso se completa tu transformación-decía Layla que traía una charola llena copas con el mencionado liquido…. Lo puso en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en medio de todos- Muy bien Musa debes percibir que sangre es la que te atrae, la que te haga sentir fuerza por beberla, esa ayudara al desarrollo de tus dones y te brindara toda la fuerza que necesites- dijo Layla mientras se ponía de lado de Nabu… Me acerque a todas esas copas cada una de ellas tenía un olor que me despertaba el deseo de beberlas pero ninguna me despertaba el deseo de pelear por ella.

-No ciento nada- les dije pues ellos podrían saber que estaba pasando o la sangre no era la correcta o yo simplemente no tenía la intención de beber… Estas segura ninguna te despierta deseo de pelear por ella- me pregunto Tecna acercándose a revisar todas copas…. – qué extraño todo tipo de sangre está aquí – dijo a todos….- De verdad no sientes nada-volvió a insistirme..-si me despierta el ánimo de tomarlas y ya pero no siento ningún impulso o algo por el estilo- les dije pues era verdad.

-Entonces no son las correctas y no las debes beber de nada nos sirve si las bebes tu don no se desarrollaría de la mejor manera ni la fuerza será la misma- dijo Nabu algo pensativo… bueno si no te molesta yo si las tomare- dijo Stella tomando una copa con gran desesperación… Así chicas si se les atoja pueden seguir chicos ustedes también- dijo Layla pues ya se dieron cuenta que no eran para mí.

- y ahora que hacemos- me dirigí a Nabu pues él tenía muchos más años como vampiro que los demás… por cierto Riven dijo que solo tenía seis meses de vida como vampiro…..En donde está ahora lo busque con la mirada pues no se encontraba por ninguna parte que raro pensé.

-Pues por ahora no te alimentaras… mañana tendré que ir por más sangre talvez haya otras y tenemos que a hallar la correcta para ti – me dijo con tono de resignación asentí con la mirada…. Espere un momento todos mis sentidos se activaron de una sola, mis uñas crecieron notablemente y pude sentir que mis colmillos nacieron al percibir cierto aroma que me invadió mi agudo sentido del olfato…. Busque de donde percibía aquel embriagante olor y me topé con una sorpresa pues Riven traía en sus manos una copa con la sangre que emanaba ese aroma delicioso para mi… dentro de mi ser quería ir donde él y arrebatarle de una sola la copa, e incluso pelear si era necesario pero me contuve logre disimular bien dicha sensación hasta hallar una respuesta lógica por parte de Nabu.

_**Nabu Pov**_

Esta joven es muy especial todo el transcurso de esta madrugada he intentado escuchar sus pensamientos pero me es difícil, es como si hubiera una especie de barrera que me impide escuchar y ahora esto ningún tipo de sangre que consumimos le atrae y eso es muy raro en uno de los nuestros….. se parece mucho a Riven cuando recién lo transforme no hallamos su tipo de sangre y…. la sangre que bebe Riven no estaba en la charola talvez sea esa…..

Continuará

_**Muy bien los dones de cada uno ya están espero o haberme equivocado trate de ser lo más equitativa posible entre todos, espero no haberme equivocado.**_

_**Les aclaro un pequeño detalle años como mortal me refiero a la edad que tenían cuando fueron transformados de ahí para adelante ya cuentan cómo años de inmortalidad. ;D**_

_**Opiniones y comentarios los recibiré encantada de la vida son bienvenidos o si de pronto alguien me grita A Los LEONES pues me iré encantada vale XD**_

_**ATT yeselin**_


	6. Jusgandote

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Hola aquí les traigo otra entrega de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado. Por favor comenten con eso yo sé si les está gustando la historia eso se podría decir que es mi inspiración para seguir haciendo lo que más me gusta =D**_

_**Si por si acaso tienes amigas, vecinas, hermanas o en todo caso su enemigo de toda la vida recomiéndeles esta historia XD**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**Juzgándote **_

_**Layla Pov**_

_**-**_Bueno si ya no se pudo saber su don hoy lo intentaremos mañana- dijo Stella avanzando a la escalera

-Queras decir hoy Stella son exactamente las cuatro de la madruga- dijo Tecna chequeando su móvil

-Entonces ideas que hacemos al respecto- dijo Bloom

-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada…viajare más luego en busca de la adecuada aunque creo saber cuál es Musa- dijo Nabu

-Emmm si eso espero- dijo Musa un poco ansiosa… que le estaba pasando se comporta un poco extraña.

Bien entonces será mejor ira a reponer fuerzas… desde hoy empezamos a practicar debemos prepararnos – dijo Sky a todos –bien nos reunimos a las diez para ir al campo abierto-dijo Bloom, todos asintieron y se retiraron cada uno a su habitación

-Musa espera… tengo que hablar contigo- la detuvo Nabu – Layla quédate tú también-

_**Musa Pov**_

Todos se retiraron mientras que Layla y Nabu se sentaron hice lo mismo… pues ya todos mis sentidos se fueron calmado con forme se alejaba Riven y la copa.

-Muy bien ya se fueron todos... creo que ninguno se dio cuenta…Musa que sucedió- me dijo Layla -Pues no lo se esperaba que Nabu me diera una explicación… porque yo no sé lo que me sucedió-le dije un poco alterada – Es muy simple la sangre que Riven toma es tuya también… será mejor que bebas de una vez ahora que se fueron podemos prestarnos una botella…. mañana cuando regrese se la devolveremos es la única opción- dijo Nabu poniéndose de pie

- ¿Es normal que a dos vampiros les guste la misma sangre?- Pregunto Layla – Es demasiado raro esta coincidencia… habría que averiguar el porqué de este asunto, pero en fin vamos a la despensa- hablaba Nabu mientras pasábamos a una cocina muy elegante

-Pero no será mejor que te espero a ti… creo que Riven se enojara mucho y en especial conmigo pues me da la impresión que me odia- le dije mientras entrabamos a un cuarto con muchas estanterías con botellas, era un cuarto donde se almacena el vino pero en este caso era el alimento de todos nosotros.

-No tranquila Riven de por sí creo que odia a todo el mundo, esa es su manera de ser desde que lo conocimos… así que tranquila a demás por una botella no se molestara- decía Nabu mientras seleccionaba una botella

-Pero si pegara el grito al cielo- dijo Layla con una con una expresión muy divertida

Nabu destapo la botella el aroma que percibí era como droga para mí, mis sentidos y colmillos nacieron de nuevo esta vez no disimule para nada camine hacia donde el para quitarle la botella y poder disfrutar de ese líquido que me estaba volviendo loca otra vez.

-Si estaba en lo correcto…. Toma Musa es toda tuya- dijo Nabu entregándome la botella en mis manos.

-Solo quiero saber matáis a humanos para obtener esto – les pregunte- no como crees… nosotros tenemos amigos en el amorgue de la ciudad los muertos llegan y ellos drenan toda su sangre y no la dan pues ellos son como nosotros- respondió Nabu con toda naturalidad que diera el caso

-Y cómo es que a mí no me hicieron lo mismo cuando llegue allá- pregunte

-Pues nosotras llamamos a avisar que si llegaba una muchacha con tus características el día del accidente que no tocaran ni una sola gota de sangre pues tú estabas muerta solo hasta ayer- me dijo Layla

-Si es así pues entonces…. Salud – bebí sangre de humanos que pasaron a mejor vida, era como un manjar delicioso y exquisito…Sentí que mis colmillos se fortalecían y adquiría una nueva fuerza en todo mi cuerpo

-Vaya sí que estabas sedienta- dijo Nabu muy sorprendido

-Si desde que vi a Riven con la copa tuve una sensación que con las justa pude disimular – le respondí pues creo que demor minutos en tomar toda la botella.

-Perfecto… entonces yo me voy al norte a conseguir más pues para que no entres en pelea con Riven…Layla tú y los demás se encargan de ponerla a prueba….y hazlo posible de que Riven no venga para acá si se da cuenta que le falta una hará un problema es mejor que no se entere vale- nos decía Nabu saliendo ya de la habitación y dirigiéndonos hacia al garaje.

No podía creerlo habían seis de los mejores automóviles y una camioneta en ese lugar…Nabu se subió en la camioneta Land Rover color plateado- Bueno me voy regreso por la noche entrénala bien-le dijo a Layla mientras la abrazaba – Ve sin cuidado yo me encargare –le respondió dando un pequeño beso de despedida.

-Hay que descansar un ratito creo que nos quedan tres o cuatro hora para reponer fuerza la necesitaremos- me decía mientras subíamos a los cuartos

-¿Dormir?- pregunte – no para nosotros solo descansamos es como poner tu mente en blanco y relajas tu cuerpo, pero en tu caso aun puedes dormir durante el primer año de vida así que aprovecha- me dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto – está bien no vemos luego entonces- le dije Fui directamente y me desplome en la cama, aun no podía creer que horas atrás estaba en medio de la obscuridad de un cementerio y ahora este en este lugar y convertida en lo que ahora soy…. una hija más de la noche.. Me concentre en todos los muchachos y sus dones todos tienen pinta de ser amigables solo espero encajar y no dar problemas… especialmente con Riven ese chico sí que tiene problemas en los pocos instantes que estuve en frente de él logro hacer que me perdiera por unos segundos en su mirada…que color más hermosos de ojos tiene.. -¿pero qué cosas piensas Musa?-Salí de mis pensamientos y me dirijÍ hacia el balcón ya se podía ver entre las nubes como amanecía-Mamá, Papá, Lía espero que ustedes se encuentre bien-

_**Layla Pov**_

Me aseguraba de que el alimento de todos estuviera en la mesa por ninguna razón Riven debe ir a la despensa no quiero que arme un problema así que hice la mesa para que todos se alimentaran y ninguno vaya para allá así no nos descubrirían

-pero Layla por que tan comedida ya has puesto la mesa para todos nosotros- dijo Stella sacándome de mis pensamientos voltee a ver y todos estaban con cara de ¿What?

-Es que Nabu me encargo de que entrenara a Musa y ya quiero hacer mi trabajo por eso me apure en poner la mesa para no demorar y vayamos rápido a entrenar- me excuse pues mi plan era otro

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo acabemos con esto y vayamos de una buena vez a entrenar- dijo Riven con su tono habitual

- Vaya soy yo es que alguien está ansioso por entrenar con la compañera nueva- dijo Brandon mientras se sentaban todos a la mesa

-Que estas insinuando claramente hable ayer no necesito entrenar con nadie y mucho menos con ella se nota a leguas que no puede pelear parece una niña mimada de papá.. no creo que aguante nuestro ritmo y además aun no desarrolla la fuerza que necesita no veo el caso de que ella vaya con nosotros- termino de hablar Riven y sirviéndose un copa llena

-En eso te equivocas Riven las muchachas tampoco sabían pelear y muy bien ahora todas son muy buenas en combate así que no quieras evadir el asunto… deberías que entrenar con ella- opino Sky con un tono de orden pues él era mejor en el combate

No lo voy hacer no quiero que me estorbe una niña tonta que aún no sabe en lo que se convirtió-…- Basta Riven primero nadie te ha pedido que la entrenaras, segundo acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Layla Nabu le dio la orden a ella para que la preparada y tercero dejen de discutir entre ustedes dos- termino de decir Bloom al parecer a ella ya le estaba cansando esas peleas que tenían esos dos ..Ambos agacharon la cabeza y siguieron alimentándose como si nada- gracias Bloom ya me estaba empezando a disgustarme- dijo Tecna a lo cual asintieron Timmy, Flora y Helia Agradecían…. Terminamos de alimentarnos y levantar la mesa.

-Musa aun no baja ya debería de estar aquí claramente hablamos a las diez para irnos a entrenar- decía Bloom mientras lavaba las copas

-Tienes razón iré a ver qué pasa a lo mejor se quedó dormida- dije –No Layla iré yo tengo que subir por algo y de paso veré que sucede- dijo Stella tomándome la delantera – está bien- le respondí pues con ella no se puede discutir

_**Musa Pov **_

-Es increíble cómo me puede juzgar de esa manera si apenas he cruzado unas cuantas palabras….. Pero se va entera quien soy- lance una almohada por el balcón

Toc, toc tacaban la puerta me imaginaba pues es mas de las diez y yo todavía estaba aquí me tranquilice lo más que pude-

-Hola Musa es tarde tenemos que irnos me dijo Stella- entrando de una al cuarto

Hola Stella si sé que es tarde pero yo ya baje pero los escuché que conversaban y me pareció que no debía interrumpir-

Ohhh.. y que escuchaste- me pregunto un poco curiosa – no nada solo que tenemos que entrenar ya- mentí – Bueno es mejor que bajemos nos han de estar esperando- pero no entrenaras con eso puesto- me dijo en tono de burla – porque que tengo- me percate que aun usaba mi vestido que tonta por esa razón es que baje al comedor pues no tengo ropa y como escuche lo que Riven piensa sobre mí que me olvide de este detalle.

-A esto por eso le iba a pedir a Layla si me prestara un poco de ropa pues no tengo nada aquí-

-No tranquila yo te tengo lo adecuado para Ti no te preocupes y por lo de tu ropa mañana antes de ir al trabajo iremos le compras…. el detalle de la ropa se me paso por alto- dijo mientras salíamos de mi cuarto y entrabamos al de ella

Vaya este cuarto si es enorme- le dije pues sí que era grande y muy lujoso –Pues si me gustan los lujos y esas cosas- me respondió – A ver déjame observarte para elegir el atuendo correcto- me observo de pies a cabeza – lo tengo-entro a un armario despues de unos segundos saco unos jeans celestes, una blusa morada simple pero el color era bonito –Aquí está bueno espero que te queden- me las entrego – gracias espérame un poquito me cambiare enseguida - me fui a mi habitación y me cambie lo más rápido que pude… me recogí el cabello en una media coleta y Salí de inmediato

-Te quedo muy bien- me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras y nos dirigíamos ya hacia la salida al parecer todos ya estaban listos… vaya también tenían motocicletas…. Me comenzaba a atraer más esta nueva vida.

-Hola a todos perdón por la demora- me disculpe pues todos me quedaron viendo fijo

- No te preocupes, pero porque has demorado tanto- me pregunto Flora

-Es simple no tenía que ponerse por eso no salía breve o que preferiría que ella vaya a entrenar con la mortaja franciscana_**(N/A lo que se les pone a los muertos). **_Hemos pasado por alto toda la ropa de ella -Dijo Stella

-Tienes razón pero no te preocupes mañana antes del trabajo iremos por todo lo que necesites- dijo Tecna

-Venga chicas subíos es hora de irnos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- dijo Sky todas asintieron menos yo ellas subieron en las motos de los chicos pensé irme con Layla pero ella llevaba una mochila

-Musa….. Tú vas con Riven por el momento- dijo Helia se dio cuenta que ya no tenía opciones

-¡QUEEEE!-dijo Riven

Vaya que le pasa a este primero me juzga sin siquiera conocerme y ahora esto no quiere que me monte en su monto pues que se a creído.

-Vamos Riven tu eres el único que va solo y no se puede ir con Layla porque ella está llevando la maleta- respondió Flora con un tono de suplica

-Vaaa…. Está bien sube- me dijo con un tono de me importa un bledo

Si no hubiera tenido otra opción no me hubiera subido con el….. pero eso si se va a enterar de quien soy yo.

_**Riven Pov **_

Esa joven es extraña se acercó a la moto con una cara de pocos amigos que mosca le habrá picado

Sube y no te asustes si acelero hasta el fondo- le dije con tono de advertencia

-Créeme no lo hare así que puedes acelerar lo que quieras- me dijo con tono seco

Eso me dejo helado como pudo responderme así sin más ni más pero esto no se queda así

-Como quieras luego no vas a estar lloriqueando y pidiendo que desacelere…. Sujétate bien- fue lo último que dije para luego encender mi moto y hacerla ronronear lo más fuerte posible

-Vaya Riven estás listo para la carrera de hoy- me dijo Sky poniéndose en la línea de partida

- Siempre lo estoy….Timmy da la salida – le respondí

-En sus marcas….. Listos…..

-Sujétate fuerte-le dije a Musa

-Ya lo hice- me dijo simplemente

La voltee a ver y solo estaba sujetada a la parrilla de la moto, me lanzo una mirada retadora

Por un instante creí que se iba a aferrar a mí como toda chica…. pero tiene valor para hacer ese tipo de cosas… sonreí para mis adentros ya veremos hasta qué punto llegaba su valor

-FUERA-

La carrera comenzó

_**Muy bien desde aquí en adelante las cosas entre estos dos se van a poner buenas les pido paciencia tengo unas ideas y las estoy desarrollando para que esta historia les guste muchísimo**_

_**Agradecimiento a todas por dejar sus reviews como les dije esa es mi inspiración para seguir con esta historia se los agradezco muchísimo les mando abrazos a todas =D**_

_**A LEONES y comentarios los recibo con las manos abiertas(o mejor dicho con los ojos abiertos) es que con tan solo mirar un reviews más me hace muy feliz enserio le agradezco muchísimo su apoyo.=D ;D :D**_

_**ATT: Yeselin**_


	7. El Primer Encuentro

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_Hola a todos aquí toi con otra entrega =D_

_Capitulo VII _

_El Primer Encuentro_

_Riven Pov _

Esta vez no solo lo hacía por ganarle a Sky… no que va… hoy lo hacía por la muchacha que va en la parte de atrás… ella no sabe a quién reto ya veremos hasta donde llega su valentía

-Fuera-

Escuche que grito Timmy, acelere todo lo que daba mi hermosa Skyfall no me importaba quien vinera tras me concentre en tomar toda la delantera posible además solo quería que esa muchachita me rogara que parara así que acelere y en esas curva cerradas era donde más me inclinaba así la haría tener más miedo.

-¡Riven! – me grito, por fin hasta aquí llego su valentía

-Que quieres, acaso ya te miedo andar en moto-

-¡No¡ que si no aceleras más Sky y Brandon nos van alcanzar, nos están pisando los talones-

Que qué qué me estaba pidiendo que acelerara más y como es que Sky y Brandon ya nos alcanzaban, mire por los retrovisores para comprobar pero atrás nuestro no venía nadie, ya veo con que quiere hacerse la dura pues veamos si aguanta esto…. Acelere todo lo que daba la moto jamás lo había hecho y menos con una chica atrás mío, pero ella mismo se lo busco

-Y que ya los perdimos- le grite

-Pues ya… pero no desaceleres nos pueden alcanzar-me grito esta vez

- Como quieras-

Mantuve ese ritmo hasta que vi la entrada al campo de entrenamiento ya no faltaba mucho para llegar… -Muy bien sujétate porque esto si se va a poner bueno- le grite pues el camino que seguía era lleno de baches y bastantes montículos de tierra haaaa aquí la quiero ver si se sigue aferrando a la parrilla

-Si tú lo dices… está bien- me respondió, la observe disimuladamente por el retrovisor y ella seguía sujetada a lo mismo y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro muy retadora como si ella fuera la que estuviera manejando…pues veamos cuando le dura esa sonrisa, tome el camino más difícil hasta llegar al campo…. Esta chica me dejo impresionado por más feo que estuvo el camino ella no se soltó, ni grito es la primera vez que me topo con alguien así.

-Llegamos aquí es el campo de batalla-le dije estacionando mi moto

-Vaya es muy amplio-me respondió bajándose de la moto – Si… en caso que se desate una pelea se realizara aquí lejos de la ciudad, para no causar daños y no poner en riesgo a los mortales- hable pues ella solo contemplaba el enorme espacio.

- Entiendo….. Cuando llegaran los demás debemos entrenar ya- me dijo regresándome a ver, su mirada transmitía impaciencia y seguridad en sí misma… como podía estarlo si aún no desarrolla fuerza y mucho menos el don

-Tu todavía no pelearas aun no tienes fuerza así que deja de estar haciéndote la fuerte porque simplemente no te queda- le reproche

_**Musa Pov**_

Que deje de hacerme la fuerte esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, le voy a enseñar a saber comportarse con una mujer, todo el camino tuvo la intención de hacerme gritar pidiendo que parara o incluso mandándome indirectas para que me sujetara de él.

-Y tú déjate de hacerte el chico rudo frente a mí que solamente estás haciendo el ridículo – le dije así sin más ni más

-Ridículo pero quien te crees que eres para decirme así… tú eres la ridícula finges que no tienes miedo, cuando por dentro te aterra ser y convivir como nosotros, sabes que muy en el fondo estas aquí por error- me respondió.

-Si tengo o no tengo miedo ese es mi problema tú no te mentas, si ahora soy lo que soy es porque salve a un ser querido no importaba lo que insieran conmigo, y si estoy aquí no es por error simplemente estoy aquí por algo y lo voy averiguar…. Así que deja de juzgarme porque ni siquiera me conoces- le grite pues ya me salí de mis casillas

-No necesito conocerte para saber cómo eres…una niña mimada de papá que no se rompe una sola uña… tu simplemente no aguantaras el ritmo de pelea no se para que te viniste a aquí- me respondió de una sola

-Así pues ahora sabremos quién aguanta el ritmo de pelea- me puse en posición de pelea, no sabía cómo iba a pelar pero tenía algo claro si el lanza un golpe tendría que esquivarlo

-Jjajajaaj estas tan enojada que ya no sabes lo que dices o haces y no voy a perder mi tiempo con alguien tan débil como tú- me dijo en tono de burla

-Veo que el que tiene miedo es otro y se excusa de la manera más corriente posible- le dije retándolo

-Ya me canse de tus ironías veamos lo que puedes hacer- se puso en posición de ataque… estábamos ya listos para pelar hasta que escuche el bramido de las motos acercándose ¡Gracias al cielo! que llegaron… en que estuve pensando para retarlo si aún no sé cómo pelear.

-Que está pasando aquí- dijo Flora muy preocupada pues la situación en la que nos encontrábamos no era precisamente conversando sobre el clima

-Sí que les pasa a los dos porque peleaban- dijo Brandon acercándose hacia nosotros

-No peleábamos…íbamos a empezar a entrenar pues ustedes demoraron bastante- les respondí de inmediato tratando de disimular el pleito

-Tortugas por que se demoraron bastante- les reprochaba Riven volviendo a su posición de siempre

-tuvimos fallos mecánicos- respondió Timmy

-Bien pongámonos en marcha ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo tenemos que entrenarla y entrenarnos bien la batalla está cerca- dijo Sky- porque lo dices- dijo Riven- Bloom tuvo una visión-

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Layla por que la vas entrenar si aún no tiene fuerza ni velocidad _– le dije cuando me alcanzaba con su moto

_- Te equivocas ya completo su transformación así que hay que descubrir su poder- me respondió_

_-Pero que sangre tomo si ella mismo dijo que no le atraía ninguna- _

_-Si pero no se dieron cuenta la sangre que bebe Riven no estaba en la charola cuando el llego después con una copa todos los sentidos de ella nacieron de una sola-_

_-Y porque no nos avisaron- le dije _

_-No dijimos nada porque no queremos que Riven se entere que tomamos prestado una botella para ella por eso Nabu se fue a conseguir más para que no entren en pelea ellos dos _

_-Ya entiendo pero….-¡Sky para!- Grito Bloom, frene a raya y la regrese a ver tenía sus ojos obscuros entendí estaba teniendo una visión_

_**Visión **_

_-Se acabó niñata estúpida…. Parálisis obscura- gritaba Darcy _

_- Que es eso- grito Musa mientras que rayos obscuros la encerraban_

_**Fin de la Visión **_

_-Atacaran a Musa ella es el primer objetivo- tenemos que entrenarla- me dijo Bloom con un tono de preocupación-_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Porque a mi ….. y quien es Darcy- pregunte pues lo que escuche no me agrado para nada

-Te lo explicaremos luego… por ahora vas a observar cuidadosamente como peleamos concéntrate en todos los movimientos y trata de aprenderlos-dijo Bloom

-De acuerdo- respondí decidida

-Flora, Tecna, Bloom y Stella van primero – dio la orden Layla- empezaron la pelea…preste atención a todos los movimientos no quería perderme ni un detalle

Vamos Stella puedes dar más- Gritaba Brandon

-Flora tu puedes… continua así- animaba Helia

-Vamos Bloom más rápido- dijo por último Sky

La pelea transcurría ninguna daba su brazo a torcer- Usen sus dones- Grito Layla –Ahora- Flora fue a por Bloom, mientras Tecna cayó al suelo y Stella sonreía –Esta vez no lo lograras- Tecna Alzo su mirada hacia Stella y claramente Stella entraba en pánico no sé exactamente qué sucedió – Basta me rindo sácame de aquí- grito Stella –Bien Tecna gana esta ronda- dijo Layla-Bien hecho Tecna- dijo Timmy mientras la abraza

-Que pasó Stella a donde te mando- preguntaba Brandon

- A un lugar que no te imaginas…. Tecna para la otra envíame a cualquier parte menos ese sitio obscuro y asqueroso – dijo Stella en forma de reclamo

Volví mi atención hacia donde estaban Flora y Bloom seguían peleando hasta que en un descuido Flora la agarro del hombro y le propino una descarga eléctrica Bloom cayo de inmediato al suelo

-Flora gana esta ronda- dijo Helia creo que esas descargas eran muy potentes, se unieron al grupo –Muy bien ahora ya sabes cómo pelear el objetivo es tratar de destrozar a tu enemigo con toda la fuerza que tengas, nunca te dejes rodear con los brazos por que con eso te destrozaran todo la parte de arriba- Layla me daba todas las tácticas que tenía que aprender hoy mismo pero tenia todavía un problema era la velocidad.

_**Sky Pov **_

-Layla la velocidad debe enseñarle Riven….ella puede desarrollarla con él por tu ya sabes que-le dije pues que ambos beban el mismo tipo de sangre es puede que tengan la misma velocidad

- Tienes razón pero…. Crees que Riven va aceptar ayudarla si aún nos sabe-

-Tiene que aceptar no es tiempo para sus caprichos-

-La velocidad es fundamental Musa con eso podrás esquivar varios golpes y en caso tengas que embestir te ayudara mucho- me dirigí a ella – Entiendo con quién compito- me pregunto ella estaba muy decidida

-Riven te ayudara-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Vamos Riven tu eres el más veloz de todos… quien mejor que tú para enseñarle- le dije para que aceptara

-Sé por dónde va todo esto….pero si todavía su transformación no es completa será una pérdida de tiempo- dijo en tono de burla.

-O es simplemente que no quieres perder ante una chica- le dijo Musa sin previo aviso

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Riven ya muy enfadado sabía que perdería la poca paciencia que tiene con dicho comentario

Se colocaron frente con frente….las cosas entre estos dos si estaban que ardían se les notaba que no se soportaban entre ambos….. Por algo será pues no es simplemente coincidencia que tenga que compartir el mismo alimento.

-Van hasta donde comienza el bosque y regresan… primero tienes que correr en campo abierto para saber que tan veloz eres y luego iras por el bosque para que sepas trepar árboles y dar grandes saltos… entendido Musa- les dijo Bloom

-Tu solo trata de seguir a Riven… si lo pasas está bien y si te deja de largo solo inténtalo alcanzar-dijo Brandon- de acuerdo- respondió pues aun no le baja la vista a Riven…..Esa joven lo estaba sacando de sus cabales.

Bien….. UNO… DOS…

-No sabes a quien enfrentas- escuche decir a Riven

- Si lo sé y no me das miedo- le respondió Musa

-GO-

-Que fue eso Musa salía adelante de Riven- Grito Timmy

_**Continuara **_

_**Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo esta historia en especial a:**_

_**Lizz Gaby peralta**___

_**Y**_

_**Musicnix**_

_**Se los agradezco de todo corazón por su reviews son mi apoyo para seguir escribiendo **_

_**Si tienen amigas, hermanas o vecinas que les guste la pareja De Musa y Riven recomiéndeles esta historia.. más adelante se va a poner más buena **_

_**Att Yeselin =D**_


	8. ¡Corre!

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Hola espero que hayan tenido un Halloween agradable que lo hayan pasado súper bien con todos sus amigos y familiares, por mi parte si la pase chévere todo en familia y pues aproveche un poquito del tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo y si no lo subí rápido es porque se me fue el internet y es un poco complicado hacer que vuelva**_

_**Que tengáis una buena lectura **_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

_**¡Corre!**_

_**Musa Pov **_

Esta era mi oportunidad, la anterior la perdí por falta de experiencia pero esta va ser diferente….solo espero tener la mima velocidad que Riven… pues el alimento es el mismo se supone que debería darme casi las mismas habilidades.

-GO-

Escuche la voz de partida y uno que otro…. ¡Corre Musa, Corre!

Salí embalada no podía creerlo… la velocidad que tenía era sorprendente si pudiera verme correr podría jura que era flash…..me distraje un poco de la carrera y no me di cuenta de que Riven ya estaba a mi lado….. Sip estaba en lo correcto tenemos la misma velocidad o simplemente el solo quería darse a entender que no se esforzaba en correr conmigo…..No importa solo no me dejare pasar a así que puse más empeño…ya podía ver comienzo del bosque la meta estaba cerca.

-Ni creas que te lo voy a poner tan fácil- me dijo a que se referiría

-Así.. pues veamos que puedes hacer- le dije pero me di de cuenta de algo…el comienzo del bosque ya estaba cerca y él no mermo la carrera sino que quiso adelantarme… no sabía lo que tenía planeado hacer pero si encaso llega a pasar recto lo voy a tener que seguir.

-Pues intenta hacer esto- me dijo y entramos al bosque la carrera se puso más complicada pues en frente mío… varios árboles se cruzaban en mi camino, Riven tomo la delantera lo seguía pero ya me era difícil esquivar tanto árbol y lo peor de todo es que había baste tronco caído sino tenía cuidado me podía caer y a la velocidad que iba no hubiera sido agradable el golpe.

Piensa, piensa como lo vas alcanzar…. Si no los esquivas úsalos para ti misma-Muy bien Musa solo salta y sujétate de lo que encuentres- me dije a mi misma salte de una hacia un árbol que se cruzó en frente mío y con los siguientes hasta que lo pude alcanzar.

-Vaya se ve que nunca te rindes…pues veamos si todavía me sigues el ritmo- Riven se mofo de mí y empezó a trepar y saltar, lo seguí y trate de dar los saltos más grandes pues Riven sí que sabía saltar, después de unos tres kilómetros de solo trepar y saltar bajamos a al suelo y seguimos la carrera hasta que nos encontramos un río no muy grande el cual de un gran salto lo cruzamos pero en vez de seguir por el bosque él quiso seguir la orilla no tuve otra más que seguirlo ya recorrido un buen tramo a lo lejos pude escuchar la caída del agua y divisar el final del río….acaso piensa saltar por la cascada.

-Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer- le grite pues ya era demasiado obvio lo que tenía en mente

-Que acaso ya te acobardaste…niñita – me respondió

-No debiste decir eso-fue lo último que le dije acelere la carrera y di el salto hacia el vacío al igual que él.

_**(**_N/A Solo digo_** ¡Pista libre! **_o debido al caso_** ¡Cascada Libre!)**_

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈\\\\/≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

_**Helia Pov **_

-Que acaso no saben el significado de van y regresan- refunfuñaba Layla y apoyaba Sky pues era más que obvio que ese par ya no regresarían en más de tres o cinco horas

-Vamos chicos saben cómo es Riven de seguro la quiso ponerla a prueba y pues ella lo siguió…todos vimos que Musa no pretende dejar que Riven la humille o la haga sentir de menos- les dije para apaciguar sus ánimos

-No deberíamos irlos a buscar- dijo mi hermosa compañera de entrenamiento

-No Flora quien sabe que rumbo tomaron, además no hay problema Riven esta con ella la cuidara si encaso llegan a tener problemas- le dije mientras la rodeaba con un brazo… pues quien como Flora ella siempre se preocupa por la seguridad de todos

-Eso espero, ojala no se metan en un lio- dijo ella correspondiendo a mi acto

- Por nuestra parte sigamos con lo nuestro de seguro que Musa le siguió el ritmo a Riven talvez estén en competencia- dijo Brandon

- Si tienes toda la razón, pero tengo una pregunta ¿cómo es que Musa tiene la velocidad igual a la de Riven? Le pregunte a Layla y llamando la atención de todos pues esto ya estaba demasiado raro

-Musa ya completo su transformación y lo hizo bebiendo la misma sangre que Riven consume era de esperarse que tenga la misma velocidad y en el peor de los casos la fuerza sea igual- respondió Layla dejándonos a todos sorprendidos

-Pero eso no es muy común podría traer problemas- dijo Tecna- habrá que investigar eso a fondo- Si de eso ya está averiguando Nabu no hay que preocuparse- dijo Layla – mejor sigamos preparándonos

Asentimos todos y cada uno empezó entrenar con su compañero mientras Layla fue a practicar al bosque

-Flora estás mejorado vamos intenta mesclar tus ataques con tus descargas-

-Pero Helia te va a doler- me dijo con tono de preocupación mientras seguía atacando

-No importa por eso somos compañeros de pelea…inténtalo tú puedes- le dije y subí el nivel de combate….ella asintió y empezó atacarme…. conforme surgían los ataques sentí varias descargas no eran muy fuertes estaba claro que no me quería hacer daño

-Vamos Flora concéntrate no ganaras la pelea si sigues así-

-Es que no puedo- me respondió deteniendo sus ataques – No logro enviar las descargas y si lo hago no tienen la misma intensidad-

-Flora solo concéntrate más y no te preocupes por mi podré aguantar el dolor- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente para brindarle confianza en sí misma

_**Riven Pov **_

La caída fue de 18 metros aproximadamente no pensé que ella iba a saltar….. eso me deja muy claro Musa está decidida a encajar en clan

-No lo puedo creer - la escuche decir cuando salió del agua y miraba hacia arriba se veía tan contenta por haber saltado, contemple todo su rostro de verdad era muy bonita…..Pero que cosas estás pensando

-Sabes cuantos metros saltamos- me pregunto

-Mmmm creo que 18 más o menos por que la pregunta-

-Creo que jamás en mi vida mortal hubiera saltado de semejante altura…pero sabes me siento bien muchas gracias -me dijo mientras comenzábamos a salir del río

-gracias de que - le pregunte eso me dejo aturdido

-Por haberme retado a saltar….atrás de ese salto se quedaron todos los miedos y las inseguridades desde este momento acepto lo que soy ahora y voy a descubrir mi lugar en el clan- me dijo con una seguridad en de sí mismo.

-Pero que dices… deja esas boberías para después-

-no puede ser… contigo simplemente no se puede ser sincera ni mantener una conversación…no logro entender porque me odias si apenas llevamos una cuantas horas de conocernos y ya me odias-

-Yo no te odio simplemente me molesta que siempre estés a la defensiva y salgas con tus retos disfrazados de comentarios…aun no estas lista pero aun así quieres ya estar a nuestro nivel - le respondí pues lo que me dijo merecía una contestación.

-En eso te equivocas mi transformación ya es completa y por si no te diste cuenta tengo la misma velocidad que tú así que deja de decirme que no estoy lista-

-Así pues que sangre bebiste y que don desarrollaste- le dije pues de que se alimento

-Pues yo bebí…. No importa mejor sigamos entrenando aún tengo que mejorar la escalada - contesto mientras se dirigía a la orilla del río

La tome del brazo -No tú no te vas hasta que me digas que sangre tom…..- no sé cómo me resbale y caí jalándola a ella conmigo.

_**Musa Pov **_

Me jalo de una hacia el que no pude evitar caerme encima de el…nuestros rostros quedaron demasiado juntos unos milímetros más y hubiera sido un acto del cual nos hubiéramos arrepentido por toda la tarde…nos quedamos mirando fijamente por mi parte me perdí en su mirada transmitía tristeza, soledad y pedía a gritos a alguien que lo sacara de tanta obscuridad Que lindos ojos tiene… -pero que estás haciendo quítate de encima del él- fue el pensamiento que me saco del trance que me provoco su mirada

-P..P…P… Pero que paso- le dije alejándome de él de inmediato

-Perdí el equilibrio eso es todo….. debemos seguir practicando- me dijo con un tono tan seco supongo que lo que sucedió solo significo un simple resbalón

-Tienes razón…..por donde seguimos- le dije pues ya me quedo claro este hombre de verdad vive en una obscuridad sin fin

-Vamos a la colina debes saber escalar pendientes por si acaso- me dijo mirando la colina que se encontraba unos kilómetros más adelante

-Bien tu guías- le dije retomamos la carrera pero esta vez yo solo lo seguía de atrás aun no me reponía del suceso anterior y las sensaciones que percibí solo con su mirada.

No demoramos en llegar al filo de la pendiente era demasiada alta y parecía difícil de escalar esto si va a estar muy complicado

-Es lo mismo que cuando trepas árboles solo que aquí debes hacerlo con más velocidad ya que algunas piedras son muy quebradizas y puedes resbalar, una caída de esta altura por más duro que sea tu cuerpo sentirás dolor del que no te imaginas- me explico detalle a detalle y note cierto grado de sinceridad cuando me dijo lo peligroso que sería una caída

-Tú te has caído de esta altura- le pregunte pues tenía una expresión de dolor

- Si pero eso no te incumbe a ti- me respondió muy enojado creo que no le agrado la pregunta-bien comenzamos sígueme y ten cuidado- me dio la orden yo solamente asentí con la mirada y lo seguí muy lento al comienzo pues casi no había de donde aferrarse pero tenía que arreglármelas con lo que había hasta que lo pude alcanzar ya cerca la cima….. mire hacia abajo la altura era impresionante pero la vista hacia el horizonte era espectacular me quede contemplando por nos segundos tan maravilloso paraíso

-Date prisa no tengo toda la tarde para esperarte- me dijo pues noto lo distraída que estaba

-Pues no lo hagas si te molesta tanto- le dije pues ya me esperaba la reacción que seguiría

-vas a comenzar de nuevo…. Porque tienes que estar a la defensiva eso me fastidia- me dijo ya un poco elevando la voz

-Y tu porque tienes que dar comentarios sin pensar en la reacción que provocan en los demás- le respondí subiendo también el tono de voz y esperando que comenzara otra vez un pleito

- Que reacción si ya ni sentimientos tenemos por si no lo sabes nuestro corazón ya dejó de latir- me dijo tan secamente

-Si pero…. -No me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo las piedras que se encontraba mis pies se rompieron y quede absolutamente colgada…. Riven….. Quise gritar pero sabía que él no me iba ayudar intente de buscar otro soporte pero no lo hallaba pronto las piedras de donde me sujetaba con las manos pronto también cederían.

_**Riven Pov **_

Fue raro ya no se defendió a lo mejor ya se dio cuenta de que tengo razón por eso se quedó callada.

-Que ya no te vas a defender- voltee a verla pero lo que vi no fue para nada agradable…ella solo estaba colgada con una sola mano e intentaba buscar apoyo en otras partes pero no las encontraba

-Musa sujétate…. voy a ayudarte- le dije y comencé a descender lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar a ella.

-Musa dame la mano rápido- estire mi brazo hacia ella – Vamos date prisa- le dije pues pronto la piedra de donde colgaba también se destrozaría

-No déjame hacerlo sola- me dijo dándome un golpe en la mano

-No digas tonterías y dame la mano que no vez la altura en la que estamos no soportaras la caída- le dije acercándome más a ella

-Basta…. Deja de decirme que no aguantare y si tantas dudas tienes te lo voy a demostrar- me dijo y con eso se soltó de la piedra.

-¡MUSA NO! =O

_**Continuara **_

_**Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa quien sabe si soportara semejante caída **_

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo se los agradezco de todo corazón**_

_**Dejen sus reviews por favor **_

_**O**_

_**A los Leones para irme por hacer caer de semejante altura (a quien lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo)**_

_**Y como saltaron ambos de la cascada pues diríamos que Gano Musa fue la primera en saltar **_

_**Saludos a todas ATT Yeselin **_


	9. Me Proteges, Te Protejo

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Holaaaaaaaa pues aquí estamos mí gatito y yo escribiendo un nuevo capítulo yo redacto y el pone los puntos y guiones con sus garritas jjjjajajaja (el bandido se pasea por el teclado) :3**_

_**Capítulo VIIII**_

_**Me Proteges, Te protejo **_

_**Musa Pov **_

En que estaba pensando cuando me solté, si la caída iba ser dura…trataba de disminuir la velocidad clavando mis uñas en la pendiente conforme bajaba pero no creo aguantar hasta llegar abajo.

-Estás loca porque te soltaste-lo escuche decir… cuando alce la mirada él ya estaba cerca de mí y al igual que mi él también se aferraba a la pared con sus manos

- y tu porque me seguiste que tú también estás loco- le grite la velocidad que iba seguía siendo la misma pronto mis uñas se quebrarían

Me alcanzo a coger la mano -Te tengo…. trata de sujetarte a esa roca – me ordeno... no le hice caso e intente soltarme de su agarre- Suéltame déjame hacer esto sola- le grite pero ahora los dos caíamos Riven también se soltó pero no me soltaba la mano – Suéltame con ambas manos podemos disminuir la velocidad- le ordene pues bajábamos hechos una bala- no te servirá de nada el impacto será el mismo- me respondió pero aún seguía sujetándome la mano –te dije que me sueltes- me zafe de su agarre pero las uñas de mi otra mano se rompieron ahora si caí mas rápido de lo que caía me aleje de la pared ya solo veía los árboles debajo de mí si logro aferrarme a alguno de ellos el impacto sería menor….. No sé cómo Riven me alcanzo y me abrazo de una… me intente soltar pero sentí un gran golpe.

_**Riven Pov **_

Se golpeó contra un árbol y quedo inconsciente es normal lleva seis horas como inmortal. Por mi parte me aferre lo bastante fuerte a un tronco y pude disminuir la caída hasta llegar al suelo caí de espaldas y ella encima de mí.

Vaya eso si fue peligroso…. gracias a estos árboles si no que sería de nosotros

-Que paso- dijo ella alzando a verme…otra vez me perdí de nuevo en eso ojos color zafiro que me hicieron perder la razón del tiempo, era una sensación rara contemplarlos, mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo encima el mío me hizo sentir el deseo de protegerla siempre, asegurarme de que nada malo le ocurra y quería tenerla así por más tiempo.

-Idiota porque me abrazaste- me grito y se alejó de inmediato de mí

-Que acaso no te diste cuenta la altura y el impacto que ibas a tener al llegar al suelo-le grite… muy bien otra pelea más

-Sí, si me di cuenta pero de déjame enfrentarlo sola. Tengo que valerme por mi propia cuenta si sigo a ese paso no sabré que don tengo- me dijo pero esta vez se alejó más al parecer no tenía la intención de pelear.

-Pero haciéndote daño a ti misma no lo logras- le dije las mismas palabras que me decía Nabu cuando recién me transforme…Pero que acabas de decir ahora ella pensara que me preocupo por su seguridad.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza…. Verdad-me dijo

-No porque-

-No por nada….. será mejor regresar los chicos de seguro que estarán molestos nos salimos del sendero- me dijo ignore el comentario anterior

-Si vámonos- retomamos de nuevo la carrera a donde estaban los demás

_**Musa Pov**_

Era la primera vez que lo escuche decir algo que no fuera ofensivo esas palabras no se iban de mi mente mientras no devolvíamos con los demás. Talvez Riven puede ser y aparentar alguien frio pero da pequeñas señales de ser lo contrario.

Llegamos pero fue sorpresa ya no había nadie -Vaya debieron practicar muy duro para irse tan rápido- comente pero el no hizo caso alguno. Nos acercamos a la moto ya para regresar a la casa pero algo nos interrumpió.

-Riven por que tan solo por estos terrenos- voltee a ver y me encontré con una mujer pálida de cabellos largos cafés y una mirada fría y calculadora de color amarillo verdoso no puede evitar sentir que era una amenaza.

-A qué has venido Darcy no es común que vengas tu sola a buscar pelea siempre traes compañía- hablo de una Riven….Darcy dijo Darcy está es la mujer que me iba atacar según la visión que tubo Bloom no, no puede ser…. Trate de disimular mi angustia mientras los dos hablaban.

-Tu perfectamente sabes a que vengo… no veo la necesidad de repetírtelo de vuelta solo que esta vez es la última vez que te lo propondré….Riven únete a nosotros te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- dijo ella acercándose más hacia nosotros o mejor dicho hacia Riven, ni siquiera se ha fijado en mi eso me molesto un poquito que acaso era invisible.

-Y por última vez de responderé lo mismo JAMÁS- dijo con tono alto en la última palabra, una sonrisa nació en mis labios pues era obvio que Riven no se les uniera a que no lo sé, pero me alegre por unos segundos.

-Y qué me dices de la que está sonriendo atrás tuyo, por lo visto lleva poco de ser transformada- hablo ella mientras me examinaba de arriba para abajo, yo solo le nade una mirada asesina pues no me agrado el comentario.

-¿Quién ella? no les servirá de nada, les hará perder el tiempo- respondió como si nada eso me molesto acaso me dijo inútil esta vez la mirada asesina era para él, cómo se atrevió a decir eso.

-Entonces no te molestara si me la llevo en este instante o mejor la pongo a prueba- dijo sin más ni más

Pude notar como el ceño de Riven se frunció considerablemente – Que estás diciendo- dijo Riven con un tono mucho más serio.

-Pues si tú estás insinuando que para ustedes es una pérdida de tiempo, para nosotros es un guerrero más, una posibilidad más de derrotarlos a todo su clan- dijo ella con aire de victoria.

-jajap Una más una menos para nosotros nos da lo mismo jamás nos derrotaran – dijo el

-Entonces veamos con quien se va ella – dijo acercándose un poco más, Riven se puso adelante de mí…. Era mi idea o él me estaba protegiendo.- No te le acerques más- dije el en tono de amenaza

-Ya veo… no es que sea inútil, sino que es importante para Ti…que es tu nueva compañera-dijo ella con burla

-Eso no te interesa, ella está con nosotros así que vete por donde viniste y ni intentes regresar- dijo el, otra vez sonreí pues no era mi imaginación Riven me estaba protegiendo.

-Jajaaja crees que eres capaz de protegerla tu solo Riven, conozco todos tus ataques y se cómo dejarte fuera de combate, así que no te conviene hacerte el de héroe – dijo ella con tono de burla

Pero…. No necesito que él me proteja puedo defenderme sola- le respondí saliendo de atrás de Riven e interrumpiéndolo, ellos decidían por mí ya me estaba hartando.

-Vaya así que la muchachita se sabe defender por sí sola, es injusto que Riven te haya dicho inútil, eso no es propio en un clan pero esto es lo que te ofrezco: la igualdad de poderes y todos los humanos que puedas cazar, únete con nosotros- dijo ella acercando su mano hacia mí… en parte estuve de acuerdo con ella desde que llegue a este campo Riven no dejado de humillarme y burlándose de mi, la oferta sonaba bastante tentadora hasta la igualdad de poderes pero la última parte no me agrado.

-No muchas gracias… no quiero deshonrar lo que soy- le dije rechazando su mano

-Que dijiste- hablo ya muy enojada, vino contra mi pues lo que dije no le agrado, Riven se puso entre las dos alejando a Darcy de mí, de seguro íbamos a empezar a pelear

-Vete Darcy, Aquí ya no tienes nada más que hacer- dijo Riven enseñando sus colmillos en señal de advertencia-

-Jap acaso no te dije que la pondría a prueba- a Riven lo tomo desprevenido y de un solo golpe lo mando más allá de donde, puso la atención en mi- Pues veamos si es cierto que te defiendes sola- me dijo mostrando colmillos y uñas crecidos considerablemente. No tuve otra opción más que ponerme en posición de ataque solo que mis uñas de las mano derecha no crecieron como debían estaban rotas y no tenían forma de garra eso ya era un problema.

Se vino contra mí pero Riven ya estuvo de vuelta y se atravesó, ahora la pelea era con él- No tengo intención de pasar el tiempo contigo…. _Parálisis obscura- _grito Darcy,puede ver unos pequeños rayos morados salieron de sus manos al momento de dar el golpe Riven salió disparado y vino en dirección hacia mí, cayo unos metros hacia la izquierda dando vueltas corrí hacia donde él.

-Riven estás bien- le dije volteándolo hacia mí

-Musa corre hacia la casa no te preocupes por mí estaré bien- me dijo pero por su tono de voz estaba sufriendo un grave dolor.- Oh no, no lo hare no te dejare aquí- le dije y lo iba a levantar cuando….

-Ni lo intentes su cuerpo no responderá hasta dentro de veinte minutos- Darcy hablo ya muy cerca de ambos- Desgraciada que le hiciste- le grite pues Riven se estaba quejando más fuerte

-Solo mostrarle lo poderosa que me he vuelto con el pasar de los años, te lo dije Riven ya no somos los mismos, mis ataques ahora son más potentes que tu cuerpo con dos ataques como el que reviste no soportara- Darcy hablo con una sonrisa de victoria mientras se acercaba más –No te acerques más- la amenace me quise poner de pie pero Riven cogió mi mano con gran dificultad- Musa no lo hagas solo vete–dijo Riven pero ese movimiento creo que aumento su dolor –No me iré- me puse de pie dándole el frente a Darcy, y poniendo a la defensiva, no importo lo que pasara conmigo solo quería protegerlo a él.

_**Continuara **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad son un gran apoyo para mi muchas gracias **_

_**Dejen sus reviews por fis dejándome de cuantos capítulos desean que llegue esta historia creo que eso debía preguntar en el primer capítulo. Para ir desarrollando más rápido la los agradecería mucho.**_

_**Si alguien me grita ¡A Los Leones! Los recibo con gusto.**_

_**Att Yeselin**_

_**PDA: Cualquier falta de ortografía pues simplemente le echo la culpa al gato :3**_


	10. Sorpresa o Susto

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_Hola todos, muy bien comenzare pidiendo disculpas por no actualizar y daré mis razones _

_1) Tuve semana de exámenes de primera parcial y pues ya sabrán lo duro que es esa semana._

_2) Mi computadora ya dio su último suspiro, quedo fuera de combate y lo peor es que no me dio tiempo para sacar el capítulo así que tuve que redactar otra vez (no puede ser mi compu está en estado de coma), y con eso pues se me fue la inspiración, pero creo que fue algo bueno pues este capítulo incluí otra idea que la anterior así que se podría decir que quedo más interesante._

_3) Me di una escapadita con mis amigas para desestrezarnos un poco por esta semana de desvelos se podría decir que tu tuve un rato te diversión lo cual hizo que la inspiración regresara _

_:3 :P ;D_

_Bueno esas son mis razones así que no se enojen conmigo por fiiiiiisssss_

_**Capítulo VIIII**_

_**Sorpresa o Susto**_

_**Helia Pov **_

-Hola a todos como la pasaron hoy- dijo Nabu entrando a la sala en donde nos encontrábamos relajándonos con la suave melodía que tocaba Flora en el piano

-Hola Nabu como te fue, lograste averiguar algo- dijo Layla mientras lo recibía con un fuerte abrazo, todos nos acercamos a los sillones para saber lo que averiguo sobre el gusto de Musa

-Flora te felicito elegiste a la persona más indicada para formar parte de nosotros, de verdad buena elección Flora- agradecía Nabu dejándonos a todos muy confundidos

-Haber Nabu explícate como que la persona más indicada….. que descubriste- dijo Sky pues de que estaba hablando

-Si pues Musa….. ella tiene…..- se quedó callado a plena oración, corrió en pura a abrir la puerta todos nos espantamos cuando vimos cruzar la puerta a Riven limpio estropeado cargando a Musa inconsciente en sus brazos.

_**-¡FLORA POR FAVOR AYUDAME!-**_dijo Riven entrando a la sala y depositando a Musa en el sillón

-Riven que les ocurrió porque están en este estado- le pregunte pues la escena que vivíamos era totalmente imposible de creer

-Luego les cuento, pero primero ayuden a Musa a recobrar el conocimiento, recibió un ataque por parte de Darcy- respondió dejándonos atónitos con sus palabras

_**-¡DARCY!-**_ gritaron las muchachas en coro

_-_Que hace Darcy aquí- - se supone que las mandamos sacando de esta zona no tenía por qué esta aquí-dijo Sky y Brando en tono de reclamo

-No lo sé por el momento encarguémonos de Musa….¿Layla ella se alimentó por la mañana?-pregunto Nabu muy serio

-No, ya sabes porque- dijo Layla echando una mirada hacia Riven

-Ya veo…. Muchachas llévenla hacia su habitación yo iré por lo necesario para estabilizarla- dio la orden mientras Flora la cargaba y las demás iban atrás de ella

-Riven ve aséate un poco y aliméntate la pelea te afecto un poco- le dijo Nabu mientras se dirigía hacia la despensa a toda prisa

-Y que hacemos nosotros- pregunto Timmy, pero Nabu no dijo nada

Todos no podíamos creerlo Darcy volvió que se traía entre manos y lo peor es que ataco a dos de los nuestros eso no se iba a quedar sin resolver

-No puede ser que demonios están haciendo aquí ellos, la derrota que sufrieron hace meses no les sirvió de escarmiento…..….Que acaso buscan la revancha o que los destruyamos por completo- Dijo Sky muy molesto no era para más.

-Al parecer hallaron una forma de jugar con las visiones de Bloom porque sabido que atacarían hoy no los hubiéramos dejados solos y por lo que observe los ataques de Darcy son más potentes vieron a Riven lo maltratado que llego….. saben cómo es el, no es posible que ella lo haya dejado en ese estado en peleas anteriores algo debieron hacer para obtener más poder- dijo Timmy analizando la situación de los hechos.

-Tienes toda la razón pero la pregunta es que hicieron por…..-Se están alimentando de sangre fresca al parecer están matando a demasiada gente inocente- dijo Nabu interrumpiendo a Brandon

-Pero eso que tiene ver- le pregunte pues lo que escuche no me agradó

-Luego les explico vamos para arriba y que Riven nos explique lo que paso- dijo Nabu mientras subía con una bandeja llenas de sangre en fundas con tubos y jeringas.

_**Riven Pov**_

Me di una ducha y me alimente lo más rápido que pude debía saber si Musa ya despertó, como es que permití que ella peleara si era mi obligación y por no decir un deseo de protegerla de lo que fuera y simplemente deje que ella me protegiera y ahora está en el estado que se encuentra. Y el colmo de esto es que fue capaz de derrotar a Darcy de la manera más extraña posible alguien debe dar explicaciones en toda esta confusión.

Termine de cambiarme y beber, fui directo hacia su habitación… llegando ya a la puerta escuchaba como los muchachos se preguntaba lo que sucedió, ahora debía explícales todo lo que paso…. Di un leve golpe para entrar ya a la habitación pero la imagen de Musa en su cama conectada en ambos brazos fundas de sangre me hiso desear ir a buscar a Darcy y destruirla de una buena vez por lo ocurrido… pero la voz de Flora interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Era la única forma de alimentarla, seguro que con esto se despertara pero no esta noche- dijo Flora con su tono tan característico que transmitía confianza

-Yaah- fue lo único que logre pronunciar pues todos clavaron su atención en mí y no debía darles el gusto de verme preocupado por ella

-¡Hermano! que sucedió para que la pelea terminara con estos resultados- dijo Helia poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

-Sí que sucedió y lo más importante Riven por que no la protegiste- me dijo Layla con voz de reclamo

Lo que paso fue….

_**FLASHBACK**_

El dolor que recorría mi cuerpo era insoportable, cómo es posible que los ataques de Darcy eran más potentes y lo peor de todo es que Musa yacía en frente mío, dispuesta a defenderme y al parecer no le importaba lo que le Darcy le fuera a hacer.

-Musa vete, vete hazme caso- le dije con la voz entre cortada o

-No me iré- fue lo último que me dijo, ella se alejó de mí, fue en dirección hacia Darcy que se acercaba más hacia nosotros

-Vaya pues vamos a ver si es cierto que te defiendes sola- dijo Darcy y con eso empezó a atacar a Musa, trate de levantarme pero el dolor era más agudo que solo pude alzar la cabeza para observar como peleaban, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa. Musa no para lanzar y esquivar los ataques a Darcy y ella parecía que estaba teniendo dificultad con la pelea, Musa leía cada ataque y sabía exactamente por donde atacar lo cual en un descuido de Darcy Musa le propino una patada que la mando a volar unos cuantos metros y cayo rodando al suelo, al parecer lo aprendió de Bloom

Darcy se puso de pie pero en su mirada transmitía odio y pérdida de paciencia y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia eso me preocupo al parecer ya tenía en mente utilizar la misma técnica que uso conmigo.

-Muy bien haz sido una buena contrincante y es una lástima que digan que eres una inútil, así que por última vez te lo digo únete a nosotros si no quieres ser destruida con los demás- fue la advertencia que le dio acercándose más a ella, por su parte Musa ya parecía estar agotada.

-Te dije que no pienso deshonrar lo que soy y menos unirme a seres despreciables como Tu- dijo Musa reincorporándose en la lucha, por mi parte el dolor y disminuyendo su intensidad esta vez me levante un poco más, pero conforme me movía el dolor seguía impidiendo levantarme.

-Bueno entonces para que no seas un problema más para nosotros te destruiré ahora y en este preciso momento y aprovechare que Riven sigue todavía en el suelo para acabarlo a él también, no está mal matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro- murmuro Darcy a la vez que se acercaba hacia mi

- ¡No te le acerques ¡ la pelea es conmigo así que no me ignores- Musa siguió atacando

Pero esta vez lo hacía con más intensidad pude notar la reacción de Darcy pues ahora la del problema era ella ya que solo esquivaba los ataques y no le daba tiempo de contraatacar, lo intento pero fue un error Musa la tomo por el brazo con una mano y con la otra del cuello la elevo un metro hacia arriba y la clavo contra el suelo provocando un estremecimiento en todo el sector cercano al punto de choque.

Darcy se quedó unos segundos ahí clavada cuando reacciono por lo ocurrido se reincorporo de una pero esta vez sí estaba llena de odio y desprecio por la acción cometida hace poco.

-Esta última vez que peleas conmigo _Niñata estúpida…. Parálisis obscura- _

_**¡Musa ten cuidado!-**_ le grite pues Darcy se levantó y fue directo hacia Musa, al momento de lanzar el golpe de las manos de ella salieron los pequeños rayos morados e iban directo hacia el pecho de Musa. Me levante de una ignorando el dolor que aún permanecía en mi cuerpo solo quería interponerme entre esos rayos y Musa pero a la mitad del camino observe algo que me dejo sin palabras.

Musa interpuso su manos las cuales atraparon las manos de Darcy, haciendo que los mismos rayos regresaran hacia su dueña y con una patada la mando a volar hacia el bosque.

Llegue hacia donde estaba Musa pero justo en eso cayo desmayada, la logre atrapar antes que se impactara contra en suelo y la escuche decir una palabra.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_**Musa Pov **_

_**¡RIVEEEEEEEEN!**_

Me levante gritando y abriendo mis ojos de una manera brusca. Pero fue más fuerte el impacto que recibí al ver a todos los muchachos alrededor mío con una cara de sorpresa e incluso Riven estaba con la cara de ¿_**What?, **_apuesto que si aún fuera humana mi cara se hubiera puesto más roja que un tomate.

-Musa por fin despiertas - me dijo Flora que estaba a mi lado derecho

-Y de qué forma se despierta – dijo Stella que está sentada en el sillón alado de Brandon.

-¡STELLA!- le reprochaban las demás en un grito

No dije nada solo baje la mirada hacia mis brazos a ver lo que se encontraban en ellos, fue sorpresa ver jeringas una a cada lado introduciendo mi alimento, me sentía fuerte; colmillos y uñas en perfecto estado.

-Que sucedió- fue lo único que dije tratando de evitar la mirada de Riven y observando manta que estaba sobre mí.

-Recibiste un ataque directo de Darcy y al parecer por lo que Riven nos contó se lo devolviste- me dijo Nabu acercándose hacia la cama

-Musa explícanos que se sucedió en el instante del ataque- pidió Nabu

-Pues pensé en esquivarlos pero no puede y en vez de eso empuñe las manos de Darcy lista recibir el impacto pero no sentí nada.

-Nada de nada- dijeron Tecna y Timmy en coro

-No nada de dolor, ni electricidad, nada de nada- les respondí alzando a ver a Nabu esperando una explicación.

-Eso es porque tu Musa tienes del don de inmunidad, así que no importa qué clase de ataques recibas sean eléctricos o de dolor o incluso el acceso a tus pensamientos o mente no tendrán efecto en ti y al contrario podrás regresarlo- dijo Nabu dejándonos a todos sin habla.

-Pe…..pe... pe… pero como es eso posible- le pregunte pues aun no asimilaba todo lo que me dijo

-Bueno supongo que ya todos saben tu gusto o me equivoco- dijo Nabu alzando a ver a los demás

- Si todos menos Riven- dijo Layla alzando a ver al mencionado

-De que rayos están hablando explíquense de una buena vez- dijo Riven en un tono de reclamo

-Veras Riven sé que esto te suene raro e incluso te molestara un poco pero déjame explicarte antes de que des tu opinión vale, así que no te desesperes ni te molestes, de acuerdo- dijo Nabu tratando de calmar a un molesto Riven.

-De acuerdo habla de una buena vez- dijo el sin más ni mas

-Musa y tu tienen el mismo gusto por tipo de sangre, este caso de que a dos vampiros les guste la misma sangre se da cada 100 años

-Que, qué y eso porque o que- dijo Riven muy molesto

-El por qué no se sabe con exactitud solo se sabe que primero se transformara el hombre y después de seis meses exactos la mujer, ambos poseerán la misma fuerza y velocidad pero en los dones la mujer tendrá el don de inmunidad y será capaz transmitir ese don hacia los demás en caso de ser necesario, el hombre en cambio está destinado a protegerla de aquellos que quieran tratar de extraer ese don para fines obscuros. Si ambos trabajan juntos es posible que ella te transfiera un poco de su don a manera de escudo en caso de batallas. Según lo que me supieron informar nuestros amigos del norte fue que esta pareja nace con el fin de evitar el regreso del ángel caído. Su deber es mantener el portal sellado hasta que el año numero 100 termine, si en caso de sobrevivir a la batalla que surgiría si se abriera dicho portal y salieran vivos podrán ser vampiros normales, pero sino serán arrastrados hacia el infierno y consigo a toda la humanidad.

-No puede ser- dijimos Riven y yo al mismo tiempo

_**Continuara **_

_**Pues espero que le haya agradado este capítulo como les dije esta historia se va a poner más buena tengo muchas ideas en mente y las voy adaptando en cada capítulo espero que la sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews**_

_**Un agradecimiento enorme a Magdas, Luky01,**__** luckygirl5,**__**Lizz Gaby Peralta, **__**musicnix**_ _**muchísimas gracias por sus reviews son un muy buen apoyo para seguir mejorando esta historia de verdad muchísimas gracias**_

_**Recomienden esta historia a sus amigas que les guste esta parejita **_

_**Comentarios, preguntas y sugerencias me las hacen saber **_

_**Y si me gritan ¡A LOS LEONES! Me voy encantada ;D**_

_**Besos y abrazos **_

_**ATT: YESELIN **_

_**PDA: próxima actualización el día miércoles por la noche :D **_

_**OOOOOO por dios son exactamente la una y veinte de la madrugada (que hago despierta a esta hora aaaaaaaaaaaa) :/ **_

N


	11. Problemas Parte 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (creo que fue demasiado)

Aquí otro capitulo

_**Capítulo X**_

_**Problemas 1° parte **_

_**Flora Pov **_

Toda esa información nos cayó como balde de agua fría a todos, especialmente a Musa y Riven ninguno de los hablaba solo meditaban cada palabra que Nabu informaba.

-Chicos sé que esto no se lo esperaban pero su transformación se dio exactamente en esas fechas y pues el peso de esta responsabilidad recae sobre los dos y que más prueba….Musa desde de llegaste a esta casa no puede escuchar tus pensamientos y apuesto que si Flora o Stella te atacan en este momento no te afectara - dijo Nabu mirándonos a Stella y a mí.

-Comprobemos- dijo Musa desconectándose de las fundas ya vacías y levantándose de la cama

-Stella por favor ponme a prueba- pidió ella si rodeo alguno

-Estas segura, porque esto te va doler- dijo Stella con algo de duda de atacar a Musa

-Hazlo Stella no habrá problema- dijo Nabu

-Bueno…..-Stella concentro su mirada en Musa

…._**DOLOR**_…..

Musa solo la observaba directamente a los ojos, el ataque de Stella no le afecto

-Stella cambia de blanco- dio la orden Nabu

-A quien-

-A mí- dijo Riven poniéndose al otro lado de Musa

-Musa trata de protegerlo, intenta crear una barrera o algo parecido, sino lo haces Riven se revolcara del dolor – dijo Nabu

-Listos… a la cuenta de tres…. Stella uno, Riven dos…, Musa….Tres – dio la orden Nabu

Stella ataco a Riven que en medio segundo se arrodillo del dolor, Musa tomo la mano de Riven haciendo que este la volteara ver, se quedaron observando entre si, era mi imaginación los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, pronto Riven se fue levantando poco a poco pero en ningún momento dejo de observar a Musa por otra parte Stella seguía concentrada en el ataque pero era obvio fue rechazada

-Flora tu turno… Musa continua no pierdas la concentración…..Flora ataca a los dos pon tu mayor descarga-lo último me dijo Nabu

Me acerque, tome las manos de los dos y mande las descargas pero sentí como eran rechazadas pronto mi propia descarga se vino contra mí haciendo que los soltara de inmediato.

-Flora estas bien- me pregunto Helio al ver mi reacción de dolor -Si pero ahora sé cómo se siente recibir mis descargas- le dije a Helio

-Tecna, Timmy intenten jugar con sus mentes - - Musa continua, pero suelta la mano de Riven - dijo Nabu pues ya estaba más que probado que logro proteger a Riven.

Musa soltó a Riven pero su mirada seguía concentrada en él.

-No podemos- dijo Timmy

-Negativo, no funciona…no podemos entrar ese don es muy efectivo- dijo Tecna

-Bien que más prueba que esta ustedes son los protectores del portal- dijo Nabu

Musa bajo la mirada de Riven, se quiso caer pero Riven la alcanzó a sostenerla

-Musa que sucede- preguntamos todos en coro

-No pasa nada, solo que es difícil crear la barrera sin contacto físico- dijo ella ya saliendo del agarre de Riven.

-No te preocupes por eso, para su suerte sus antecesores aún existen, ellos los ayudaran con su preparación, tienen exactamente un mes y medio antes del eclipse para prepararse con ellos. Por nuestra parte también nos prepararemos- dijo Nabu observándonos a todos los presentes, lo cual Musa y Riven lo miraban extrañados

-Que creían que los vamos a dejar solos y perdernos toda la diversión- dijo el con un tono divertido

-Somos un clan entre todos nos ayudamos y apoyamos- dijo Bloom poniendo una mano en el hombro de Musa

-Si además no vamos a dejar que Riven se divierta solo- - para que después ande presumiendo sobre su gran poder- opinaron Sky y Brandon haciendo de que todos soltáramos una pequeña sonrisa

- Cuenten con nosotros- dijeron Tecna y Timmy

-Se arruinara el maniquiur pero será divertido tener otra pelea- dijo Stella

-¡STELLA! – le dije en un tono de reproche

–Nos prepararemos con ustedes- dijo Helia tomando mi mano en señal de apoyo a nuestros amigos

-Bien todos estamos juntos en esto Musa, Riven no están solos cuentan con todos nosotros. Dijo Nabu dejando claro nuestro apoyo hacia ellos

-Gracias a todos – dijo Musa con un tono de agradecimiento

-Bueno no queda más de otra…Nabu donde viven nuestros antecesores- pregunto Riven con su tono de _me importa poco lo que hagan ustedes_ pero eso para nosotros yo no era novedad sus comentarios, pero a Musa no le agrado.

-Eso lo sabremos por la noche, quedaron en enviarme la dirección pero de hoy no pasa-dijo Nabu

-Pues bien que esperáramos hoy es un día muy atareado así que será mejor irnos preparando….¿Tecna me puedes decir la hora? Dijo Stella muy animada

-Cuarto para las seis- dijo Tecna –pero porque-

-Pues tenemos que ir de compras primero que todo… yo ya no puedo seguirle prestando ropa a Musa- dijo ella volteándola a ver

-Lo siento Stella- dijo ella un poco apenada

-No tranquila, pero seré tu asesora de imagen así que no te me escapas- dijo Stella tomándola del brazo

-Como tú digas- lo dijo sin otro remedió

-Bueno ustedes van de compras mientras nosotros nos adelantamos al _**Tsunami **_Dijo Sky mientras todos ya empezamos a salir de la habitación de Musa

_**Musa Pov**_

Que sensación más extraña aun no lo podía creer, parecía toda una historia de terror…Como es posible que ahora a más que soy un vampiro, soy la protectora del portal y no soy solo yo sino que también Riven era mi compañero y protector según lo que dijo Nabu

Iba analizando todo lo ocurrido mientras bajaba ya a la sala con las demás hasta que la voz de Layla interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Todavía piensas en el asunto con Riven…. Verdad-

-No…si…..no…. bueno- empecé a tartamudear sin tener que decir, pero ella tenía razón el solo hecho de que Riven sea mi compañero de pelea me tenía muy inquieta, haberme perdido en sus ojos hace una hora atrás me dejo una sensación muy rara.

-No te preocupes ya lo iras conociendo como es el y te acostumbraras a sus comentarios sin sentido- me dijo hasta llegar con las demás, pero le di la razón a sus palabras tenía que conocerlo y el a mi poco a poco para tener confianza entre los dos.

-Muy bien todas listas y dispuestas para comprar- dijo Stella muy emocionada

- Si Stella pero si no salimos en este momento no habrá quien nos lleve al centro comercial- dijo Bloom comenzando a jalarla hacia la entrada, todas soltamos una risa al ver tan graciosa escena.

Salí hacia afuera aun con la sonrisa en el rostro pero lo que veían mis ojos, cambio mi sonrisa por una expresión de Guauuuuuu al ver cinco autos muy lujosos estacionados.

Stella fue con Brandon en un _mercedes Bens_ color plata cuatro puertas lujoso, Sky le abrió la puerta a Bloom de un _Acura ILX_ color vino, Layla fue con Nabu en _camaro_ color marrón, Tecna por otra parte se subió en _porche_ rojo, Helia se bajó del auto y como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta de un _viper _color azul marino a Flora para que se subiera, a lo que ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como agradecimiento, todas ya tenían vehículo menos yo.

-Musa espérale a Riven el enseguida viene- me dijo Brandon encendiendo el auto

-Pero…..Tranquila él te llevara- dijo Helia interrumpiéndome, no me quedo más de otra que solo asentir con la mirada, todos empezaron desfilar en sus vehículos hacia la salida hasta que me quede sola, esperando a que Riven se asomara en cualquier segundo.

Me iba a sentar de la entrada pero en seguida en frente mío se parqueó un _Audi A8_ de color negro precioso que iba manejando Riven, me hice la que no me sorprendía, pero de verdad que me dejo sin palabras este auto era el más elegante de todos.

-Que estás haciendo aquí-me dijo

-Pues se supone que tú me llevarías- fue lo único que le dije

-Así, quien dijo-me respondió de la manera más tajante posible

-Pues Brandon y Helia….Bueno me vas a llevar si o no- le dije ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia

- Pues no y no sé de dónde sacaron esa idea ese par de individuos- me dijo y encendió el auto

-Bueno, nos vemos más luego- le dije y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, no estaba en condiciones para pelear con él, y mucho menos para rogarle que me lleve…si me iba caminando tal vez me ayudaría a pensar mejor los eventos presentes.

_**Riven Pov **_

En verdad se pensaba ir caminado, esta mujer sí que se toma las cosas muy enserio, pero en fin ella demuestra cierto grado de determinación y carácter lo cual muy pocas mujeres lo hacen.

La alcance en muy pocos segundos, pero note que aun iba sumida en sus pensamientos, creo lo que nos avisaron hoy en la mañana aun no lo creía y no era para más, para mí también es difícil asimilar que tengo que prepararme con ella, protegerla en las batalla y si se da un caso ella también me protegería a mí.

-De verdad te piensas ir caminando- le dije

-Pues claro que acaso no vez lo que hago- me respondió a secas

-Pues si no te tomaras las cosas tan a pecho, no estarías caminando- le conste ya perdiendo un poco la paciencia, porque siempre tenía que estar a la defensiva.

-Tienes razón….debí haberme ido con Layla o Bloom...y no tomar la palabra de Brandon y Helia- me respondió

-Haber si entendí ellas se ofrecieron a llevarte y tú las rechazaste por ir conmigo- le respondí pues era la primera vez que me daba la razón

-jap Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, ellas no me dijeron nada pero debí haber insistido en irme con una de ellas y no tomado el concejo de los demás…. Debí darme cuenta que en un sujeto como tú no se puede esperar nada bueno- me dijo eso y comenzó a caminar más deprisa.

-Haber, a ver como eso de que un sujeto como yo, ni siquiera me conoces y ya te expresas así de mi- le dije ya muy molesto y acelerando más mi vehículo su comentario no me agrado.

-No es necesario conocerte para saber cómo eres, la forma de comportarte y tratar a los demás deja muy claro cómo eres, así que es fácil deducir quien eres en realidad- lo dijo sin más ni más

-Así- acelere más y le tome la delantera unos cuantos metros más, me baje del auto dispuesto a enfrentarla, camino hacia mí y paso de largo ignorándome completamente.

La agarre de la mano y la obligue a darme la cara, pondríamos las cartas en la mesa de una buena vez por todas

-¿Oye que haces?- me grito intentando zafarse de mi agarre, pero no la iba dejarla ir así de fácil la jale hasta apoyarla en el auto

-Haber según tú y tu deducción como crees que realmente soy… haber cuenta- le dije agarrándole la otra mano con la que intentaba zafarse.

-¡Oye záfame! tú no eres quien para exigirme que te diga lo que pienso de ti…..Así que suéltame o créeme que te arrepentirás- me amenazo y comenzó a hacer más fuerza

-O si soy quien que te quede bien claro, a mí no me juzgas como soy, conmigo te equivocaste- le respondí sujetándola más fuerte.

-Pues tú también te equivocaste conmigo, crees que por tenerme sujetada así me intimidas….Pues No…. Tú no me das ningún miedo… suéltame- me exigió

-Así entonces porque el afán en qué te suelte, que piensas que me voy aprovechar de ti, si tú no inspiras nada- le dije por último

-Eres un….- se soltó y me lanzo una bofetada una de las más fuerte

-Tú no te expresas de mi de esa forma- me grito, se soltó la otra mano y se disponía a ir pero no la deje, la tome desprevenida.

-Que hac….- la silencie capturando sus labios en un beso, al principio se resistió e intento alejarse pero no se lo permití, la tome de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia mí, no hubo más resistencia por parte de ella y empezó a corresponderme de la misma manera, sus manos se posaron en mi pecho, mientras yo intente subir el nivel del beso.

_**Musa POV**_

Mordió mi labio inferior a manera de petición por subir el nivel del beso, acepte abriendo más mi boca permitiendo que su lengua jugara con la mía, soltó un pequeño gruñido al sentir como mis manos subían por su pecho, por mi parte me perdí en sus movimientos sin darme cuenta ya les estaba correspondiendo subiendo mis manos a su cuello y empezando a acariciar su cabello, el me apretaba más hacia el de una manera que parecía no quererme soltar nuca, termine el beso la necesidad de aire ya no era necesario pero si continuaba no sé lo que hubiera pasado después.

-Ahora cuál es tu deducción- me dijo mientras apegaba su frente hacia la mía.

-Con que no inspiro a nada- le respondí sin más ni más, esta vez la que empezó el beso fui yo al cual el con mucho gusto me correspondió, esta vez empezó a ascender por mi espalda y empezó a acariciar mi cabello al igual que yo el de él. Terminamos el beso por decisión mía, esta vez observé sus ojos al igual que el en los míos, era tan fácil perderme en esos ojos violetas tan profundos y al parecer él también se perdía en mis ojos.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando una neblina muy espesa se iba esparciendo por toda la carretera. Riven se separó de mi de manera rápida; algo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Musa sube al auto de inmediato- me dijo por su tono de voz y su expresión entendí que era algo muy serio así que no dude en obedecerlo.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunte mientras el encendió y acelero el auto

-Esta niebla no es normal y me es muy conocida solo espero que este equivocado- dijo el parecía muy preocupado. Por mi parte me dedique a ver por la ventana asegurando de si algo o alguien nos perseguían.

-No puede ser- dijo él golpeando el volante, freno a raya

-¿Qué pasa, quiénes son?- Le pregunte pues en frente nuestro se reconocían tres figuras femeninas, la del medio me hacía familiar

-Musa puedes manejar- me pregunto

-No- fue lo único que respondí, pues tenía razón la del medio era Darcy y a su lado una chica de cabello morado casi de su misma altura, del lado derecho una chica de cabellos largos plateados la situación era tres contra dos estábamos en desventaja.

-Musa quédate aquí- me dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Lo dudo- fue lo único que le dije también salí del auto pues estaba más que claro venían a buscar pelea.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- les pregunto Riven enseñando sus colmillos a manera de amenaza

-Pues no es demasiado obvio vengo a saldar cuentas con la que está a lado tuyo-respondió lanzando una mirada asesina hacia mí, pero no le di importancia.

-Y que necesitas ayuda para pelear contra mí-fue lo que le dije pues el asunto era por mí

-No quiero pelear contra ti….solo quiero cobrarme lo que me hiciste y comprobar una cosa- dijo por último y empezó acercarse.

Lo último me sonó extraño acaso ya sabían quiénes somos en realidad

-Musa será mejor que corras, no podrás….Basta deja de darme ordenes, tu solo no podrás contra las tres así que déjame yo veré como me las arreglo- lo interrumpí pues ya me tenía harta con su actitud de querer mandar en mí

-De acuerdo…tu ve por Darcy yo me encargo de las otras dos…solo ten cuidado de la de morado ella controla los rayos de tormentas así que esquívalos - me dijo y empezó a correr contra los dos que ya se acercaban.

Colmillos y uñas, lista para pelear me lancé contra Darcy la pelea empezó.

Darcy estaba dispuesta a acabar conmigo sus ataques y golpes eran directos y precisos, pero los golpes míos estaban a la altura de los suyo, excepto una pata que me tomo por sorpresa , me mando a volar unos dos o tres metros

-¡Stormy ahora!- la escuche decir mientras interceptó a Riven con unos de sus ataques lo cual el no pudo esquivar.

-¡Riven!- grite mientras corrí hacia el pero solo vi un rayo en dirección mía, recibí el impacto de frente cosa que me mando a volar más allá de donde

-¡Musa!- escuche a Riven al momento de estrellarme contra el asfalto y dar dos vueltas, ya en el suelo con el dolor en todo mi cuerpo puede ver como se acercaron a mí con una sonrisa de victoria

-Se supone que debía devolver el rayo o no debía afectarle el ataque- dijo Stormy poniéndose a un lado mío, Darcy me volteó boca arriba bruscamente

-Tienes razón…. pero a mí no me convence…_parálisis obscura _me ataco directamente

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- un grito nació de mí pues el dolor que sentía se triplico de una sola.

-Tienes razón no es ella…. vamos de aquí- exclamo la peliblanca 

_Continuara_

_Bueno daré mi razón por no actualizar el miércoles pues tuve un accidente, por hacerme la dura al igual que Musa me jodí los las dos manos (__**por dios si supieran como me dolió escribir este capítulo) **__y pues lo estoy vendada ambas manos (__**parece que fuera a boxear jajaj hay como duele**__)___

_Pues espero que les guste este capítulo, por mi parte en el caso de los autos pues yo no sé de esas cosas y pues a lo mejor no estén de acuerdo pero en fin se hace lo que se puede._

_Comentarios y preguntas dejen en sus reviews como siempre _

_¡A LOS LEONES! Me lo hace saber _

_ATT Yeselin_


	12. Problemas 2 Parte

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

Hi….espero que le s guste este capitulo

_**Problemas 2° parte**_

_**Darcy Pov**_

-Tienes razón no es ella…. vamos de aquí- dijo Icy

-Tienes razón estamos perdiendo tiempo, está claro no es ella, Darcy de seguro en la pelea anterior solo mandaste el ataque al lugar equivocado y ella tomo la ventaja- dijo Stormy

-Si, tal vez solo haya sido eso, pero ya sabemos que ella no es la que buscamos.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Maldita sea-llegue gritando a la cabaña donde nos refugiamos, mis hermanas estaban sentadas en la sala pero mi concentración se puso en el hombre que estaban con ellas.

-Por fin llegas Darcy, mira quien decidió unirse a nosotras….nada más que Baltor- dijo Icy mientras este se giró hacia mí.

-Pero Darcy quien te dejo en ese estado….Si con quienes peleaste mira cómo te dejaron- tanto Baltor y mis hermanas notaron la paliza que me acababan de dar

-Solo fue el estúpido de Riven y su nueva compañera, todo su clan se están preparando al parecer van a seguir defendiendo la ciudad- les dije mientras me acomodaba en el sillón y me servía un trago de sangre para reponer fuerzas

-Y solo Riven te dejo así, se ve que no cambian nada-dijo Stormy

-A Riven lo deje fuera de combate antes que me pusiera un dedo encima, la que me dio lucha fue la que lo acompañaba es una recién transformada, aun no entiendo cómo es que me logro vencer si…..- alguien me interrumpió

-¿Cuantos días tiene de transformación? ¿Qué ataque utilizó? ¿Quién es?-me pregunto Baltor de una manera muy interesada….. algo se trae entre manos

-Haber, a ver tu sabes algo, así que afloja lo que sabes esta vez no os utilizaras como la última vez- le conteste pues la experiencia hacia al maestro.

-Me descubrieron, para esto vine- dijo soltando un libro muy viejo en la mesa

-El Regreso del _Ángel Caído_- suena interesante dijo Icy mientras abría el libro-explícate te escuchamos-

-Se da cada 100 años durante el último eclipse del año, el regresa a transformar a la humanidad en sus esclavos, para hacer de esta paz un infierno lleno de angustias y sufrimiento donde el sol jamás se asomara por el horizonte- dijo Baltor

-Y nosotros que tenemos o que ganaremos con todo ese asunto- pregunto Stormy

-Si ustedes me ayudan a encontrar a los protectores del _**Portal de Fuego**_ y vencer al que regresa -¡Ustedes estarán a lado mío en la destrucción de este mundo-

-Vaya eso suena tentador, pero si ya son cien años quiere decir que alguien ya intento abrirlo y no lo logro- le dije pues hasta la fecha todo este mundo sigue tal y como esta

-Sí, se llamaba Darkar, el intento desafiar al ángel caído pero se necesita a los protectores y las cuatros estacas de plata para poder transferir el don de escudo y la fuerza sobre natural de ambos para reforzar el portal de fuego o simplemente absorber esos poderes y desafiar al que salga por el portal con esos dones es imposible perder ese desafío logrado obtener el poder total del infierno y sus soldados- hizo una pausa mientras cambiaba de página el libro

-A Darkar no se lo permitieron y lo derrotaron antes de que acercara al portal por los protectores se dice que fue una pelea que acabo con bastantes de los nuestros y que concluyo con el reforzamiento del portal el cual se abrirá dentro de un mes y medio en el último eclipse del año, yo necesito hallar a los protectores y las cuatro estacas de plata para el ritual…..Así que me ayudan y les prometo compartir todo ese poder con ustedes no habrá quien se interponga en nuestro camino- termino de hablar dejando muy claro el panorama para nosotras

-Está bien será mejor eso a querer seguir intentando vencer al clan de eso idiotas-dijo Icy

-Si será divertido además si ellos no saben de este asunto nos resultara más fácil derrotarlos, no tendremos compasión por ellos- dijo Stormy

-Pues bien cuenta con nuestra ayuda, todo sea por derrotar a eso patéticos individuos- dije afirmando nuestra alianza con Baltor

-Bien, ahora dime quien es ella, explícame como fue el ataque – dijo el retomando lo anterior

-Pues te diré que solo lleva un día y medio de transformada y me devolvió mi ataque-le dije pues el impacto lo recibí yo y no ella

-Ya veo….. deben ir a comprobar si es ella, la protectora tiene el don de escudo ningún don o ataque la afecta y es imposible entrar o jugar con su mente, ella es la más importante, el protector solo tiene la fuerza pero unidos ambos dones se convierte en una fuerza increíble, así que vayan y póngala a prueba…. Stormy con tus rayos será más fácil descubrirla así que pretende atacarla directamente si te lo devuelve o no le afecta la descarga es ella me la traen inmediatamente, una vez que la tenga a ella el protector no tardara en aparecer.- termino de explicar y nos dio la orden

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Bueno en este caso, esto es solo un regalito…Para que no se te ocurra desafiarme otra vez….._**parálisis obscura-**_ descargue otro ataque en ella provocando que gritara y se retorciera del dolor

-Bien hecho hermanita….. Ahora vámonos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Icy sonriendo, nos alejamos del lugar de inmediato

_**Riven Pov**_

¡Impotencia! Era la gran sensación de impotencia de no poder hacer nada para protegerla con esta ya van dos veces que la atacan y yo me quedo en el suelo sin poder hacer nada

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahhhahah- la escuche gritar nuevamente, Darcy le propició otra descarga

Se alejaron de ella de inmediato, creo que cumplieron su cometido dejando a Musa inmóvil en medio de la carretera, por mi parte me fui arrastrando hacia ella no me importaba el dolor que me recorría por el cuerpo con el traspaso de los minutos iba perdiendo su intensidad, solo quería saber cómo estaba ella, el solo observarla que no se movía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados me hacían pensar en una sola cosa ¿Por qué su don no la protegió?

Me logre levantar y corrí hacia ella para ayudarla su estado era grave

-¡Musa!- fue lo único que dije

-¡No te acerques!- susurro en bajo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, apretaba fuerte sus puños, el dolor que sentía era inmenso, con un rayo y dos descargas obscuras era para no poderse levantarse por sí sola pero lo estaba intentando

-¡Déjame ayudarte! – intenten acercarme pero…..

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-esta vez grito más fuerte lanzándome una mirada asesina

Se pudo de pie con dificultad volteó a ver en varias direcciones parecía que buscaba algo y lo encontró corrió hacia el tronco de un árbol ya sin vida. Aun no creía lo que veían mis ojos…..de sus manos salían los rayos de Darcy y Stormy los estaba descargando en aquel tronco seco, aun no asimilaba lo que observaba hasta que Musa cayó al suelo, esta vez no me importo lo que dijera, yo solo corrí hacia donde ella.

-Musa, déjame ayudarte- me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos, ella no dijo nada y solo se aferró más a mi empuñando sus manos mi camisa, corrí de inmediato hacia el auto la coloque en la parte de atrás cuidadosamente para que se repusiera.

-Descansa, volvemos a la casa- le dije ya subiéndome y arrancado el auto

-No, lo chicos se va a preocupar y Stella se podrá furiosa- me dijo

-Pero Musa tú nec…..-

-No te preocupes el dolor está mermando considerablemente, estaré bien- me dijo calmadamente

-¿Segura que te repondrás? – le dije intentando de que cambiara de opinión

-Si no hay duda de eso pronto me recuperaré- fue lo último que dijo, por mi parte comencé a conducir a la ciudad, la regresaba a ver por el retrovisor aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y los puños bien sujetados; no termine de entender lo que sucedió con los ataques de ese par pero lo único que entendí fue que Musa de alguna manera los pudo retener y descárgalos en algo, ella sí que está llena de sorpresas.

Hice más o menos media hora hasta llegara a la ciudad y al centro comercial donde se supone estaban los demás, lo que se venía era la bola de preguntas del porqué de la demora; iba analizando lo que tenía que decir hasta que Musa se levanto

-Ya te recuperaste del todo-le pregunte –Estamos cerca de llegar con los demás-

-Sí…. será mejor que los demás no se enteren de lo ocurrido que esto quede entre los dos-me dijo muy seria la observe por el retrovisor tenía su mirada concentrada en sus manos

-Pero no crees que es mejor avisarle a Nabu el sabrá el por qué te afectaron esos ataques se supone que…..-

-No me afectaron, fue decisión mía recibirlos – me dijo ya alzándome a ver por el retrovisor

-Pero ¿Por qué?- le pregunte desviando la mirada hacia la carretera

-Ellas venían a ponerme a prueba, estoy segura….Ellas saben sobre nosotros nos estaban buscando-

-Imposible – fue lo único que dije

-O si no explícame porque te ataco directamente Darcy mientras me descuide un rato, además Icy dijo que no era la que buscaban y Stormy dijo algo muy parecido a lo que nos conversó Nabu - me dijo muy preocupada

- Si es eso entonces ellas trataran de abrir el portal, pero me resulta muy extraño como se llegaron a enterar y eso es un tema que debemos hablar con los demás debemos avisarles. Ellas querrán dar lucha y tenemos que estar preparados….Ya llegamos – le dije pues ya estamos llegando al estacionamiento

-Si tienes razón, pero será mejor decírselo cuando lleguemos a la casa, aquí no…no querrás que Stella se enoje por arruinarle su día- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es cierto Stella nos podría asesinar- dije igualmente

Parque el auto a lado de los demás; Ella por si sola se bajó del auto al parecer ya se recuperó del todo….esperen un momento ...se intentó caer pero reaccione de inmediato la alcance a sostener

-Musa aun no te recuperas del todo….déjame ayudarte- fue lo único que le dije mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse

-Descuida ya estoy mejor, además no creo que quieras que te vean los chicos ayudándome ese no eres tu- me dijo y comenzó a caminar

Sus palabras me resonaron en la mente, tiene toda la razón por que me estaba preocupando tanto en ella que se me olvido por completo…._en que estaba pensando_

-Tienes razón vámonos los demás nos esperan- dije ya comenzando a caminar

Subimos en el ascensor con algunas personas que esperaban Musa aparentaba estar bien pero a mí no me engañaba aun sentía dolor

-Muchachos porque tanta la demora-nos gritó Nabu fue el primero en notar nuestra presencia

-Si levamos horas esperándolos, dijo Stella muy molesta

-Hummm pues…-

-Darcy y sus hermanas nos tendieron una trampa-les termine de contar pues Musa no tenía palabras para explicar lo sucedido

-Qué pero… Musa estas bien- todos se acercaron hacia ella muy preocupados

-Descuiden estoy bien, pero creo que este no es el lugar para discutir lo ocurrido-dijo ella

-De acuerdo hablamos en casa…..Stella- concluyo Bloom

-Emmm si vamos….. Musa de mí no te separas…síganme chicos se de una tienda fabulosa- Stella tomo a Musa del brazo y prácticamente la jalo en dirección de la tienda, aun me preocupaba mantenía sus puños apretados el dolor no calmaba y alguien más lo noto.

-Riven el ataque fue duro verdad- me dijo Nabu mientras seguíamos a la chicas

-Si….pero luego hablamos de eso- le dije comenzando a caminar más a prisa no quería que me diera el sermón por no protegerla

-Muy bien Bloom va conmigo y Musa nos encargaremos de la ropa…Flora, Helia, Layla y Nabu se encargan del calzado…..Tecna y Timmy busquen teléfono, laptop y lo demás y ustedes tres pues emmmmm ya se busquen cosas bonitas para ella- dio las ordenes la rubia adicta a las compras a todos nosotros, todos corrieron en varias direcciones, la pobre de Musa era jalada hacia perchas llenas de ropa por Stella y Bloom

_**Musa Pov**_

Creo que con exactitud pasaron dos minutos de haber entrado a la tienda y una tonelada de ropa cayó encima de mí, Stella parecía un pequeño torbellino en la tienda corría de un lado a otro en busca de ropa, Bloom solo sonreía al ver mi reacción.

-Ven Musa vamos a los vestidores para ver cómo te queda- me dijo mientras avanzábamos a los mismos

Estuvimos como hora y media en la tienda, la ropa que eligió Stella para mi me gustó por lo tanto no reclame nada, Stella pago todo y salimos de la tienda, pronto vi como todos llegaban cargados varias fundas de comparas, pero mi vista se concentró en Riven que al parecer solo traía su presencia y nada más; no sé porque pero una pequeña mueca de tristeza se formó mi rostro y Stella la noto

-Musa que sucede si no te gusta algo estamos a tiempo para cambiarlo- me dijo posando una mano en mi hombro

-No Stella todo está bien no me hagas caso- le dije riendo pues su forma de preocuparse era rara

-Bien ya está todo…..Brandon ten lleva esto, esto, esto y estoo….- todas la fundas se las dio al pobre que con las justa logro agarrar para no hacerlas caer al piso

-Bueno chicos creo que debemos ir al trabajo hoy es cuando más clientes hay- dijo Sky ayudando a Brandon con unas cuantas bolsas

-Si adelántense, Musa y yo los alcanzamos después tengo que hacer una cosita más con ella- dijo Stella sujetándome

-Stella no tarden mucho…nos vemos luego- dijo Bloom con eso Stella me jalo de una

-A donde vamos Stella creo que compramos más de lo necesario-le pregunte

-No tranquila solo vamos a cambiarte un poquito la imagen, nos vamos a un SPA quiero hacerte un pequeño cambio vale así que no te preocupes y confía en mí- fue lo que me dijo antes de entrar a un Spa muy elegante _me pregunto _ _qué cambio me quera hacer_

Continuara

_**Bueno sé que este capítulo No tiene mucha acción creo que me quedo un poco aburrido pero en fin había cosas que aclarar**_

_**Les prometo que el próximo ya vendrá con un mucho de MxR así que no se desesperen tengo una idea que se ocupara todo el capítulo siguiente **_

_**Comentarios y preguntas déjenmelo Saber en sus muy atentos REVIEWS**_

_**¡A los Leones ¡ griten los que quieran **_


	13. Gusto en conocerte

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER

Hola… Aquí me asomo con otro capítulo...

Capítulo XIII Gusto en conocerte

_**Riven Pov**_

-¡Como! Pero quedamos en que llegarían a las ocho de la noche, sabe qué hora es-reclamaba por el celular al que supuestamente traía una buena banda para el show de esta noche

-Si, sé que en eso quedamos pero no es nuestra culpa que haya un gran derrumbe en toda la carretera y aun no consigan desbloquear la misma, en verdad eso se nos sale de las manos: por lo tanto devolveremos el anticipo que nos dieron y mil disculpas pero el contrato queda cancelado Buenas noches- escuche y colgaron el teléfono

-¡Demonios y ahora! ¡Qué hago!- era lo que me preguntaba a mí mismo se supone que estaba encargado del show esta noche y ahora estoy a pocos momentos de comenzar y no tengo a nadie a quien presentar

-¿Riven que sucede?- Me pregunto Bloom

-Llama a los chicos el problema es serio- le dije mientras comenzaba a hacerle señas a Sky, Helia y Nabu para que se acercaran

-Tecna, Timmy pueden bajar un momento- me comunique con ellos por el teléfono

-Riven ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto Stella que recién llegaba y se unía al grupo

-La banda no viene; hubo un derrumbe en la carretera y no se saben cuándo la van a desbloquear así que cancelaron el contrato- les informe

-No pueden hacer eso, les hicimos un adelanto deben cumplir- Dijo Bloom ya muy enojada

-Que lo van a devolver; pero eso no importa ahora que hacemos la gente ya está impaciente piensen en algo rápido- les dije pues algo se nos debe ocurrir

-Tienes razón…Nabu llama la banda de Andy dile que nos colabore solo por esta noche y tu Bloom llama a Roxy y que ella cante con ellos es lo único que podemos hacer a esta hora: Tecna, Timmy pongan lo mejor de sus mezclas entreténgalos con lo mejor: Flora, Layla se hará una ronda de bebidas gratis encárguense de eso, los demás sigan con lo suyo…..vamos, vamos, vamos-dio las ordenes Sky el en momentos de presión siempre piensa con cabeza fría

No paso ni diez minutos la música que sonaba era la mejor la gente empezaba a bailar, la ronda de bebidas gratis empezó al parecer estaba funcionando

-Riven….. Andy y los chicos ya vienen….. prepara el escenario…..-

-Roxy viene en camino hay que preparar todo- me dijeron Bloom y Nabu

-De acuerdo vamos- fue lo que dije y me dirigí hacia el escenario, conecte todo; luces, micrófonos, parlantes, probaba la batería, las guitarras y el sonido de las mismas chequeaba con Timmy desde la sala de mando. Todo listo ahora solo falta que lleguen los muchachos.

-Riven, te necesitan en la barra, descuida de aquí en adelante me encargo yo- dijo Bloom no dude de ella y me dirigí hacia la barra donde debería estar.

-Que hay chicos, todo esta listo solo falta que llegue la banda y comenzamos- me acerque diciendo a los que estaban allí

-Bien… este es tu premio, orden para la mesa siete corre te están esperando-me dijo Helia entregándome las charola con cocteles

-jajajajaja que gracioso Helia- recibí la charola y comencé con mi trabajo; no era lo que me imaginaba hacer cuando era humano, pero hay que ser sinceros en días como estos es cuando las ganancias son las mejores y que mejor que pasar la noche haciendo algo.

Atendí algunas mesas más hasta que la música comenzó a parar…Que bien el show por fin iba a comenzar: las luces se concentraron en todo el escenario hasta que el telón se fue alzando dejando ver y escuchar a…..Esperen un momento pero que…..

_**There I was again tonight (**__Ahí estaba yo esa noche otra vez)_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles (**__Risa forzada, sonrisas falsas)_

_**Same old tired lonely place (**__El mismo viejo lugar cansada, sola)_

_**Walls of insincerity, Shifiting eyes and vancancy **__(Paredes de insinceridad, cambio de miradas y soledad)_

_**Vanished when I saw your face **__(Se desvanecieron cuando vi tu rostro)_

_**All I can say is it was **__(Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue)_

_**Enchanting to meet you **__(encantada en conocerte)_

_**Your eyes whisspered "Have we met?"(**__Tus ojos susurraron ¿Nos conocemos?)_

_**Across the room qour silhouette **__(Al otro lado de la habitación tu silueta)_

_**Stars to make it's way to me **__(Empieza a acercarse a mí)_

_**The playful conversation satrts, Counter all your quick remarks **__(Comienza la juguetona conversacion, Yo cuento todas tus miradas rápidas)_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy **__(Como pasándonos notas en secreto)_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you **__(Y fue encantador conocerte)_

_**All I can say is it **__(Todo lo que puedo decir es que)_

_**I was enchanted to meet you **__(Estaba encantada de conocerte)_

_**Musa Pov**_

Como es que me metí en este predicamento….. Musa que estás haciendo, esto sí que es una gran con función.

Aún no me convencía a mí misma de que estaba en un escenario cantando a lado de unos chicos que por cierto tocan bien en frente de todo ese público, logre observar a los chicos que me miraban con asombró, sorpresa y no era para más, la música fue avanzando ¡Vamos Musa TU PUEDES!

_**THIS NIGHT IS SPARKLING **__(ESTA NOCHE ES BRILLANTE)_

_**DON'T YOU LET IT GO **__(NO LA DEJES IR)_

_**I'M WONDERSTRUCK **__(ESTOY MARAVILLADA)_

_**BLUSHING ALL THE WAY HOME **__(RUBORIZÁNDOME EN TODO EL CAMINO A CASA)_

_**I'LL SPEND FOREVER (**__ESTARE POR SIEMPRE)_

_**WONDERING IF YOU KNEW **__(PERGUNTÁNDOME SI SABIAS)_

_**I WAS ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU **__(QUE ESTABA ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE)_

Se siente bien volver a cantar creo que de todas manera fue un error agradable, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así es una gran sensación de paz el cantar, me hace sentir como si estuviera viva otra vez.

Fui soltándome más y más según como avanzaba la canción, al parecer al público le gustaba y comenzaba a corear conmigo la canción, todos prestaban atención, mis compañeros también seguían haciendo sus cosas pero no dejaban de observarme y sonreírme.

Pude observar a cierto individuo de cabellos magentas que estaba apoyado en un pilar al parecer también estaba con una expresión de sorpresa pero noto mi mirada, se hizo el desentendido y se dirigió hacia la barra dándome poca importancia…Jaaaa pero ahora va a saber lo que puedo hacer: le dedique más sentimiento a la canción.

_**The lingering question keept me up **__(La misma pregunta me persiguió hasta las)_

_**2am, who d you love**__? (2:00 am ¿a quién amas?)_

_**I wonder till, I'm wide awake **__(Me lo pregunte hasta que desperté)_

_**Now I'm pacing back and forth **__(Ahora estoy dando vueltas)_

_**Wishing you were at my door **__(deseando que estuvieras en mi puerta)_

_**I'd open up and you would say **__(Yo abriría y tú dirías)_

_**It was enchanted to meet you **__(Fue encantador conocerte)_

_**All I know is **__(Todo lo que se)_

_**I was enchanted to meet you **__(Estaba encantada de conocerte)_

_**THIS NIGHT IS SPARKLING **__(ESTA NOCHE ES BRILLANTE)_

_**DON'T YOU LET IT GO **__(NO LA DEJES IR)_

_**I'M WONDERSTRUCK **__(ESTOY MARAVILLADA)_

_**BLUSHING ALL THE WAY HOME **__(RUBORIZÁNDOME EN TODO EL CAMINO A CASA)_

_**I'LL SPEND FOREVER **__(ESTARE POR SIEMPRE)_

_**WONDERING IF YOU KNEW **__(PERGUNTÁNDOME SI SABIAS)_

_**THIS NIGHT IS FLAWLESS **__(ESTA NOCHE ES PERFECTA)_

_**DON'T YOU LET IT GO **__(NO LA DEJES IR)_

_**I'M WONDERSTRUCK **__(ESTOY MARAVILLADA)_

_**DANCING AROUND ALL ALONE **__(BAILANDO ALREDEDOR COMPLETAMENTE SOLA)_

_**I'LL SPEND FOREVER **__(ESTARE POR SIEMPRE)_

_**WONDERING IF YOU KNEW **__(PERGUNTÁNDOME SI SABIAS)_

_**WAS ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU **__(QUE ESTABA ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE)_

Riven Pov En verdad tenía una linda y melodiosa voz, al principio no creí que era ella pues hasta la tarde que la vi no lucia tan…..tan como decirlo se veía como un vampiro al igual que las demás, al parecer Stella le hizo un pequeño cambio nada ostentoso pero le sienta muy bien, la observe por un buen rato.

-Riven si vas a babear por Musa que sea en una bandeja- Nabu se dio cuenta y empezó a molestar

-Pero que estás diciendo no la observaba a ella, estaba observando que funcionen bien las….. las…cámaras de humo y luces, no molestes y ponte a trabajar – le dije intentando disimular, además no quería escuchar sus burlas

-Si claro Riven lo que digas, pero se te olvido que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos a mí no me puedes ocultar nada- dijo en tono de burla

¡Demonios! No me di cuenta de ese detalle, tome la charola de bebidas que estaban en la barra y me aleje de inmediato de ahí, estar cerca de Nabu era como ser un libro abierto el cual él podía leer a la hora que él quisiera

Me aleje de él lo suficiente, entregue la orden y nuevamente puse le mirada en Musa esta vez comenzaba a desplazarse por el escenario de manera delicada y elegante en verdad se veía y escuchaba bastante bien.

_**This is me praying that **__(Esta soy yo rezando para que)_

_**This was thw very first page **__(Esta fuera la primera página)_

_**Not where the story line ends **__(No donde la historia termina)_

_**My thoughts will echo your name **__(Mis pensamientos repetirán tu nombre)_

_**Until I see you again **__(Hasta que te vea otra vez)_

_**These are the words I helped back as **__(Estas son las palabras que contuve)_

_**I was leaving too son **__(Mientras me marchaba demasiado pronto)_

_**I was enchanted to meet you **__(Estaba encantada de conocerte)_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else **__(Por favor no estés enamorado de alguien más)_

_**Please don't have somebody waitihg on you **__(Por favor no tengas a alguien esperando por ti)_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else **__(Por favor no estés enamorado de alguien más)_

_**Please don't have somebody waitihg on you **__(Por favor no tengas a alguien esperando por ti)_

_**Musa pov**_

La música ya estaba pronto por terminarse así que decidí ya ubicarme en el centro del escenario esta vez me entregue más hacia la canción: lo único que es que al final les gustara a todos los presentes.

_**THIS NIGHT IS SPARKLING **__(ESTA NOCHE ES BRILLANTE)_

_**DON'T YOU LET IT GO **__(NO LA DEJES IR)_

_**I'M WONDERSTRUCK **__(ESTOY MARAVILLADA)_

_**BLUSHING ALL THE WAY HOME **__(RUBORIZÁNDOME EN TODO EL CAMINO A CASA)_

_**I'LL SPEND FOREVER **__(ESTARE POR SIEMPRE)_

_**WONDERING IF YOU KNEW **__(PERGUNTÁNDOME SI SABIAS)_

_**THIS NIGHT IS FLAWLESS **__(ESTA NOCHE ES PERFECTA)_

_**DON'T YOU LET IT GO **__(NO LA DEJES IR)_

_**I'M WONDERSTRUCK **__(ESTOY MARAVILLADA)_

_**DANCING AROUND ALL ALONE **__(BAILANDO ALREDEDOR COMPLETAMENTE SOLA)_

_**I'LL SPEND FOREVER **__(ESTARE POR SIEMPRE)_

_**WONDERING IF YOU KNEW **__(PERGUNTÁNDOME SI SABIAS)_

_**WAS ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU **__(QUE ESTABA ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE)_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**__ (Por favor no estés enamorado de alguien más)_

_**Please don't have somebody waitihg on you **__(Por favor no tengas a alguien esperando por ti)_

Aplausos, gritos surgieron cuando termine de cantar, aun no lo podía creer: en verdad les gusto todo era tan gratificante que simplemente di las gracias junto con toda la banda y me pase a retirar pero…

-¡La dejamos ir!- grito el chico que tocaba la guitarra

-¡NO, OTRA, OTRA!- empezó a gritar y aplaudir la gente

-Por favor complácelos, mira que les gustó mucho- se dirigió hacia mí el joven de ojos y cabellos negros entregándome el micrófono, observe donde estaban todos las chicas para ver que opinaban, ellas asintieron con la mirada en señal de aprobación y una sonrisa por parte de los chicos

-De acuerdo-me decidí y prácticamente un concierto se presentó en frente mío(_**N/A músicas Complicated, Love Story, I Knew You Were Trouble,**_ _**Heart Attack,**_ _**Wide Awake…en fin)**_

_**Bloom Pov**_

-Stella, que le hiciste luce muy bien, quien como tu nadie te iguala en gustos- le comente, pues lo Musa se veía más atractiva y nos ha dejado sin palabras con su voz, en el transcurso de su presentación se desenvolvía de la mejor manera.

-Si no hay nadie que me supere en mi trabajo- me respondió mi amiga

-En verdad tiene un don natural, de haber sabido que tenemos una joven con talento propio no hubiéramos llamado a Roxy tal vez se vaya a enojar-intervino Flora preocupada por lo que diría Roxy al respecto

-Tienes razón iré a hablar con ella no queremos que se enoje: además podemos hacer que ella cante un poquito más tarde para darle un respiro a Musa- dicho eso me dirigí a donde se encontraba Roxy

Converse con ella y al parecer no se disgustó por lo ocurrido, además acepto cantar para darle un respiro a la banda.

-Hola Bloom ¿cómo va la noche?- alguien hablo atrás de mi

-Hola Jason ¿por dónde te has perdido? Hace tiempo que no te asomas por el bar- lo salude

-Ya sabes por donde ando y en que….pero hoy al parecer el llegado al lugar correcto… Bloom ¿quién la dueña de esa hermosa voz?- me pregunto observando a Musa

-Se llama Musa y es nuestra nueva compañera, si quieres te la presento cuando cerremos el bar- le respondí

-¡Por favor! será todo un placer conversar con ella, me interesa mucho su talento…Entonces hablamos más después- fue lo último que dijo y se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía.

_**Musa Pov**_

Termine mi última canción, en realidad al público le agrado; me sentía sumamente bien, puede ver como Stella y Bloom me hacían señas, creo que hasta aquí llego mi presentación me despedí del púbico y baje del escenario todos los chicos se acercaron y comenzaron a felicitarme.

-Musa no sabíamos que tenías una maravillosa voz, de verdad nos has dejado sin palabras-me dijo Nabu

-Si Musa de verdad cantas muy lindo felicidades-dijo Brandon

-Gracias chicos pero no es para tanto y además fue una confusión- les dije

-Si eso te iba a preguntar ¿cómo es que llegaste al escenario? – me pregunto Stella

_**Flashback**_

-Vamos Musa tienes que bajar del taxi quieras o no- me decía Stella ya un poco enojada

-Es que no se me siento extraña- le respondí pues lo que me hicieron en el Spa aun no me convencía

-Musa te vez bien eso es lo único que te debería importar así que baja de una buena vez, los chicos nos están esperando- me dijo mientras le pagaba al taxista

Fue un cambio o un atentando hacia mi antigua yo, una gran amante por el maquillaje y todo lo demás para ser sincera nunca estuve interesada en el tema, pero ahora gracias a Stella luzco ahora si un vampiro o esa es la impresión que me lleve al verme al espejo.

El maquillaje era casi igual al de Stella y las demás chicas solo un color café normal y delineador arriaba y abajo, pestañas bien rizadas y en los labios un tono de labial normal; el cabello suelto y con algunas ondas que parecía cascada por la parte de atrás; hizo que me perforaran los oídos y me coloco unos pequeños artes en forma de luna; la vestimenta una blusa negra de una sola manga ceñida al cuerpo y unos jeans del mismo color con una detalles brillantes se podría decir que lucía pero aun no me convencía a mí misma

-Vamos nos deben estar necesitando…tu conversa con Bloom y ella te dirá en lo que nos puedes ayudar, recuerda ahora eres parte del negocio- me dijo mientras entrabamos por la salida de emergencia. Stella me explico todo lo del _Bar Tsunami_ pues era el trabajo de todos ellos desde ya hace cinco años que es el tiempo que viven en esta ciudad; me explico el trabajo de todos los muchachos y los días que abren.

Entramos al bar, de verdad era un buen sitio, la música era muy buena el ambiente era el mejor; observe Flora y Layla detrás de barra Sky, Helia, Nabu que atendían las mesas me quede observando no me di cuenta Stella ya no estaba conmigo así que me puse a buscar a Bloom la busque pero entre tanta gente que bailaba no la hallaba, me dirigí hacia un puerta que había por allí la abrí y puede ver algunos instrumentos, parlantes, extensiones y otra cosas más, mi atención se la puse en una guitarra eléctrica color negro y una pequeña franja blanca en verdad era muy bonita la tome por unos instantes….Cuando un rato después alguien más entro

-Hola que espera el show va comenzar ven conmigo pronto- me dijo un chico de cabellos negro alto muy apuesto, enseguida tomo la guitarra de mis manos y me tomo del abrazo y comenzó a jalar

-Espera, a donde me llevas- le dije pero al salir del cuarto la música empezó a sonar más fuerte y cero que no me escucho me subió por unas gradas

-Disculpa pero estas equiv….. Ten toma empezamos con Enchanted- me interrumpió no me dio chance a decir nada hasta que la música empezó a bajar y el telón se fue alzando y todas las luces se vinieron contra mí.

_**Fin Flashback **_

_Continuara _

_Bueno de Mi parte les deseo Felices Navidades espero que ya tengan listo su deseo para Papa Noel, el mío es que Nuestra querida Pareja de Musa Y Riven vuelvan a estar juntos en la nueva temporada porque un parajito me conto que los primero cuatros capítulos de la NT van a salir en este mes a razón de regalo de navidad pero aún no se sabe con exactitud pero espero que regresen como pareja._

_Bueno espero que les agrade este capítulo: comentarios y sugerencias déjenlos en su reviews (les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará lleno de momentos MxR en este capítulo no pude por la música y demás)_

_¡A los LEONES! Déjemen saberlo _

_ATT Yeselin ¡ Felices Fiestas! =D _

v


	14. Hallando Sentimientos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

Holaaaaaaaa espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas Navidades con toda su familia, amigos y demás

A hora lo prometido es deuda y es mi obligación pagar con ustedes….

_**Capitulo XIIII**_

_**Hallando Sentimientos **_

_**Musa Pov**_

El resto de la noche las chicas me enseñaron todo el local, me indicaron el trabajo que iba a desempeñar de ahora en adelante; también me presentaron a Roxy una chica bastante amable y con una voz muy bonita incluso Brandon sugirió que deberíamos cantar a dueto sería un exitazo, también me presentaron al resto de la banda eran Mark, Rio y Andy unos muchachos geniales. Conforme pasaba la noche la gente se iba retirando algunos un poco ebrios era chistoso ver como Sky y Brandon lidiaban con ellos.

-Musa me ayudas con estas javas por favor- me hablo Flora desde la barra

-Claro ¿a dónde las llevo?- le pregunte tomando tres de las mismas

-Sí, veras a lado de la puerta en donde están los instrumentos ahí a lado hay otra puerta ahí solo puede entrar personal autorizado…..ten toma la llave y las dejas ahí junto con las demás- me dijo entregándome un llavero

-Bien ya regreso por el resto- tome las javas y me dirigí hacia la bodega.

La bodega era grande con algunas estanterías repletas de botellas y a los lados unas columnas de javas con botellas unas vacías y otras llenas en verdad en este bar se vendía de todo, vi que tenía otra puerta con salida al callejón no le di importancia seguramente alguno de los chicos salió. Salí por el resto que me faltaba y vi como los chicos empezaban a limpiar todo el local.

-Musa recuerda dejar cerrando bien esa puerta por favor- me dijo Flora un poco concentrada parecía que estaban cerrando caja junto con Bloom y Layla

Eran las últimas así que las arrime unas con otras para que no se derrumbaran después

-Eso se va derrumbar – escuche una voz muy conocida y no puede evitar sobresaltarme un poco.

-Sip…por eso las estoy asegurado contra estas así no se vendrán abajo más adelante- le conteste sin voltearlo a ver

-Ya….asegúralas bien- volvió a hablar

-Si ya entendí no tienes por qué repetírmelo, además esta es la última- le dije colocando la última java en la columna y apegándolas más hacia la pared.

-Por cierto cantas bien- dijo así sin más.

Ese fue el cumplido más seco en toda la noche pues con el tono de voz que utilizo dio a entender el poco interés sobre lo de esta noche y creo que lo que paso esta mañana se le olvido.

-No emitas una opinión positiva si no estás de acuerdo con el acto a opinar-le dije ya regresando a ver a la puerta donde estaba.

-Si tú lo interpretas de otra forma o le das el significado incorrecto ese es tu problema así que antes de responder ante una opinión piensa bien antes de hablar- me dijo ya alzando la voz mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba acercándose hacia mí de manera retadora ¡Genial ahora otra pelea se iba a desatar!

-Tú deberías ser el que debe pensar antes de hablar, la manera en que emites una opinión es demasiado tajante que da claramente a entender lo poco te interesa o que no te gusto. Así que trata de que tu boca emita palabras si no estás de acuerdo- le respondí alzando más la voz pues lo último no me agrado para nada.

-Tú a mí no me mandas a cerrar la boca- me dijo poniéndose ya enfrente mío alzando más la voz

-Ni tú a mí a insultarme- le grite ya no me pude contener

-Sabes no tengo deseo de seguir discutiendo contigo, simplemente no le veo el caso- fue lo último que dijo, se dio la vuelta para irse camino tres paso y menciono algo.

-Por si acaso vayas a tomar el significado incorrecto de lo que sucedió esta mañana… que te quede bien claro que no significo absolutamente nada para mí- lo dijo

-Lo mismo digo, que no se vuelva a repetir, además besas fatal- no sé por qué se lo dije pero se lo dije de todas formas.

Regrese mi atención hacia las javas revisando de que no se derrumbara más después: pero en un segundo de descuido Riven me puso contra la torre de javas sujetando mis manos cuando reaccione era demasiado tarde nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

-Eso no fue lo que pensaste cuando me devolviste el beso- dijo antes de acercarse un poco más

-Es porque te iba a enseñar cómo se besa-dicho eso retrocedí mi cabeza pero fue en vano

-Así, pues veamos quien enseña a quien-escuche lo que dijo.

Intente hacer fuerza para evitar lo que según el no significo nada, pensé en empujarlo pero era inútil si lo mandaba a volar se iban a destruir las estanterías (_**perchas)**_ y eso no iba a ser nada bueno para el negocio.

Acerco su rostro hacia mí, pero en vez de besar mi boca, su rumbo fue mi mejilla, él fue dando pequeños besos en ella, llego a mi oído y esta vez lo mordió; no sé qué provoco esa acción en mi pero con eso hice fuerza para soltarme pero no el me sujeto más arriba de las manos dejándome más inmóvil: separo su rostro del mío hasta que nuestra miradas se encontraron y se perdieron entre sí por unos segundos más hasta que el bajo la mirada hacia mis labios, se fue acercado poco a poco.

Me hubiera gustado recibir con mucho gusto ese beso pero recordé lo que dijo hace un momento. Así que desvié mi rostro esto en verdad no se podía repetir.

-Suéltame por favor – le pedí pues el hecho de besarnos solo por una estúpida pelea no era correcto

-Pero creí que tú…-

-Si creíste que en cada pelea que tenemos va a concluir con un beso para demostrar quién es capaz de controlar o demostrar al otro lo que sea, estas equivocado….Suéltame por favor-se lo dije aun con la mirada al otro lado

-Si eso piensas porque no me mandaste a volar o lo que me dijiste solo fue para que te besara- me dijo ya manteniendo una distancia prudente

-Primero si no te mande a volar fue porque hubieras chocado y destruido las estanterías que no se te olvide que tenemos la misma fuerza y no quiero quedar mal en mí primer día de trabajo; Segundo si lo que de dije te afecto me hubieras respondido con palabras las cuales tu sabes decir para ofender a alguien y no con hechos; Tercero un beso debe significar mucho para para dos personas- se lo dije ya mirándole a los ojos y procurando no perderme en ellos, por su parte me soltó y se alejó más

-Sabes que eso en nosotros no tiene significado y….- intento decir algo mas pero no lo deje

-O sí si lo tiene y No me salgas con que no tenemos sentimientos porque si lo tenemos y a mi parecer no es correcto andarse besando solo para concluir una pelea-

-De seguro cuando es humana tuviste varios romances por eso sabes tanto de amor y todas esas boberías- dijo

-Eso a ti no te importa y sabes que cuando salgas dejas cerrando bien la puerta, contigo es inútil seguir peleando…..Nos vemos- se lo dije rempujándolo para salir de la bodega

Salí de ese cuarto un tanto enfada como se le ocurrió decir eso.

-¡Musa! En donde andabas te estado buscando- escuche a Bloom atrás mío

-Estaba acomodando unas cosas en la bodega…..Que se te ofrece- le dije tratando de olvidar la que paso en ese cuarto

-Pues ven te quiero presentar a alguien, que al parecer está interesado en ti-lo último sonó raro pero en fin a estas alturas ya nada me sorprendía.

La seguí hasta la barra se empezó acercar a un hombre alto de cabello rubio y unos ojos muy negros en verdad ese tipo no estaba nada mal

-Señorita un gusto y un placer conocerla…..Soy Jason y me gustaría charlar un rato con usted si es que me lo permite- dijo estirando su mano hacia mi

-Un gusto Soy Musa y claro que acepto su invitación a charlar- alce mi mano correspondiendo al saludo

-Gracias acompáñeme por favor- se dirigió a una mesa; la manera de tratar a la gente de este señor tenia cierto grado de amabilidad. Por mi parte dude un poco pero regrese a ver a Bloom y ella solo movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación así que no me quedo otra de seguirlo.

_**Riven Pov **_

¡Es simplemente insoportable! Ella es la que empezó todo esta pelea y luego se hace la ofendida. Es lo que me pasa por tratar de ser amble con ella. Y para colmo de todo esto se supone que debo protegerla, se supone que debo prepararme con ella para la batalla, se supone que debemos llevarnos bien, pero es todo lo contrario si seguimos así acabaremos por odiarnos más de lo ya nos odiamos y terminaremos por destruirnos entre ambos.

-Riven, aún falta por limpiar esas mesas- escuche la voz de Helia interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Que en cierta forma se dirigían hacia a Musa ¡No puede ser es que simplemente no dejo de pensar en lo necia y obstinada que es! Lo que sucedió esta mañana de verdad que fue extraño y aun no me explico de donde nació el sentimiento de besarla, de que querer tenerla siempre cerca y mucho me menos lo que acababa de hacer allá en la bodega, lo peor de todo es que ella por una parte tiene razón los sentimientos que pensé que murieron justo cuando mi corazón dejo de latir están queriendo volver gracias a ella ¡Esto es simplemente un desastre!

-Riven me escuchaste- volvió a hablar Helia

-Sí, si te escuche y por cierto ¿por qué suena aun la música?- le pregunte a esta hora ya debería esta todo en silencio

-Lo que pasa es que Tecna y Timmy compraron un aparato nuevo no recuerdo el nombre y lo están probando-contesto mientras empezaba a levantar las sillas

-Ya veo- fue lo último que dije y me acerque a limpiar las mesas pero lo que observe en una de ellas no me agrado para nada, así que me fui acercando.

Musa estaba conversando con….Jason…. ¡Qué demonios hace el aquí! Y porque ella está hablando con el tan alegremente.

_**Helia Pov**_

-Helia…..Helia…Heliaaa-

-Ahh…..lo siento estaba un poco distraído, en que te puedo ayudar- me disculpe con Nabu me estuvo llamando y yo bien distraído

-¿Que observabas con tanto interés?-me pregunto

-Pues el ataque de celos que le está dando a alguien- le dije un poco divertido pues ver a nuestro amigo así era algo nuevo.

-Sí, no es necesario escuchar sus pensamientos está escrito en toda la cara de Riven, creo que de todas formas termino por interesarse por Musa y vaya manera de demostrarlo- dijo Nabu

-Si tienes razón pero hay algo más que eso….Hace unos cuantos minutos Musa salió de la bodega un poco alterada y luego salió Riven un tanto molesto y distraído- le converse lo que observe

-Sí tuvieron una pelea haya adentro, será mejor que hablemos con él, le debemos aclarar bien el panorama porque si siguen peleano terminaran por odiarse y eso no es aceptable en estos tiempos- dijo un buen punto Nabu-

-Tienes razón yo hablo con Riven y tú con Musa debemos tratar de hacer que se lleven bien antes que acurra algo malo- le propuse en la charla.

-Si voy a hablar con Musa- dijo aceptando mi propuesta

-Sí, igual yo con Riven pero voy a dejar que se le pase el ataque, sino pueda que se vaya a molestar- le dije volviendo al trabajo

_**Continuara **_

_Espero que les guste y por mi parte les deseo un ¡Feliz AÑO NUEVO!_ _**(un poco adelantadito)**_ _Que todos sus sueños y anhelos se cumplan en el 2015 y espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo en este nuevo año, simplemente sus comentarios son la inspiración suficiente para seguir con esta historia_.

_Muchas gracias_ a _**Magdas, Luky01, luckygirl5, Lizz Gaby Peralta, musicnix,**_ _**dulcenathy**__**, **__**JeanneNaturil, **__**Daniela**____de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia ¡__**Son las mejores! **__suerte a todas en este nuevo año. :D_

_Comentarios déjelos en sus maravillosos reviews (son tan motivadores que los leo una vez por día) ____con gusto lo recibo _

_**Y**_

_Si alguien me quiere gritar El último __**¡A LOS LEONES!**__ Del año con mucho gusto me iré. ;D_

_Beso, abrazos y mis mejores deseos _

_ATT YESELIN _

PDT: Pue en mi país se les dice _**javas **_a esas cajas grandes donde se transportan doce cervezas o las gaseosas. :P


	15. Mal Entendido

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Holaaaaaa espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas y un buen comienzo en este nuevo año….Con ustedes…¡**_

_**Capitulo XIIIIII**_

_**Mal Entendidos **_

_**Riven Pov**_

-La verdad Musa me encantaría estar contigo en esta ocasión-por fin puede escuchar lo que Jason le estaba proponiendo a Musa y lo que le estaba proponiendo no me estaba agradando para nada.

-No lo sé en verdad crees que soy yo la indicada-contesto ella pero aún no lo puedo creer que ella apenas si lo conoce unos cuanto minutos ya lo trata de _**Tu **_en verdad esto me está comenzando a molestar

-Estoy completamente seguro porque…-

-Lo siento Jason pero ya vamos a cerrar el local- los interrumpió Bloom

-No hay problema Bloom muchas gracias…Musa no tienes por qué darme tu respuesta en este instante, puedes ir a consultarlo con la almohada o con alguien más y luego te comunicas conmigo…Ten aquí está mi tarjeta….Un gusto haber charlado contigo y un placer haberte conocido nos veremos pronto…. Estaré esperando tu llamada-se despido por fin.

Pero como se atrevió a despedirse de esa forma hasta con un beso en la mejilla incluido y lo peor de todo es que Musa lo haya permitido con la mayor naturaleza del mundo, eso en verdad me molesto.

-Un gusto igualmente, estaremos en contacto- Musa se despidió tomando la tarjeta, por fin toda esa escena tan fastidiosa termino.

-Bloom as visto por si acaso a Nabu?- puede escuchar, me pregunto para que

-Sí, está cerca del escenario, junto con Helia- le respondió Bloom

-Gracias- fue lo único que respondió y se dirigió al escenario.

Estaba tan concentrada en esa bendita tarjeta que paso por alado mío ignorándome completamente, eso sí que molesto aún más que acaso se llegó a interesar por Jason solo por esos simples cumplidos

_**Musa Pov**_

Aun no me lo creía la propuesta de Jason fue muy buena, pero creo que no es correcto distraerme en esa propuesta por el momento hay asuntos un poco más serios en que debería enfocarme, sería mejor consultar a alguien antes de tomar una decisión.

- Hola Nabu ¿será que te puedo hacer una consulta?- le pregunte en cuanto lo vi

-Claro Musa de que se trata- me contesto muy amable como siempre

-Es esto quisiera que me des tu opinión- se lo dije entregándole la tarjeta de Jason me dio pues en ella:

"_Tienes una voz muy especial, sería un honor formar tu carrera musical"_

_Atta.: Jason Kuin _

_Productor Musical_

Y tenía su número de teléfono, la idea sonaba bien, pero algo me decía que tenía que consultar con alguien.

-¡Vaya suena muy bien Musa! Tu voz es muy linda y pues conocemos a Jason él es un buen productor y amigo- me dijo entregándome de nuevo la tarjeta y por su expresión creo que estaba de acuerdo con la idea

-Entonces ¿crees que debo intentarlo?- le pregunte

-Musa, como amigo humano te diría que Si, que vayas y demuestres al mundo tu voz, pero como amigo y vampiro que soy lo que te digo es que esperes, recuerda la situación por la que estamos pasando. Tú y Riven deben estar concentrados en este asunto y creo que no amerita distracciones sobre todo para evitar enfrentamientos entre ustedes dos- me dijo y tenía razón si de por si la manera en cómo nos estábamos llevando con Riven no era la mejor con esto creo que sería mucho peor

-Si tienes razón, pero al parecer Riven no está muy a gusto con la idea de prepararse conmigo- le dije pues había que ser francos

-No Musa, Riven sabe muy bien que no es el momento para estar con terquedades y orgullos, además creo que él solo actúa así para dejar en claro que no necesita a nadie, pero en realidad sabe perfectamente que necesita de ti para enfrentar lo que se viene- me dijo como si en realidad Riven se interesaría por mí.

-Bueno talvez tengas razón….. pero regresando al asunto de la tarjeta – le dije

-Ah, sí, Musa recuerda lo que les dije si logran sobrevivir después de la batalla, podrán estar en este mundo como vampiros normales y convivir con los humanos- me recordó los hechos futuros

- Es verdad, creo que me olvide de eso…Muchas gracias Nabu hablare con Jason diciendo que me espere por unos meses y si es que todavía existo hasta ese entonces tomare la oferta-le dije pues sus palabras tenía razón quien sabe que logre salir en una sola pieza del enfrentamiento si se le podría decir así.

-Así se habla Musa…Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos- me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar yo lo seguí de atrás ya varias luces se apagaban y los muchachos se empezaron a reunir.

-Y bien como nos fue hoy- pregunto Brandon a las muchachas

-Muy bien, esta noche las ganancias aumentaron considerablemente- nos dijo Flora con una gran sonrisa

-Que bien…. ¡Excelente trabajo chicos!...Y sobre todo tú Musa….tu presentación fue la mejor de todas que se haya dado en el _Tsunami Club_…. Muchas gracias de parte de todos- fue lo que me dijo Bloom a lo que los demás apoyaron con un aplauso

-No tienen que darme las gracias fue todo un placer ayudar- les dije

-Bien chicos los esperamos en la entrada no se demoren- le dijo Stella a los chicos mientras nos empezaba a empujar hacia la salida principal y los chicos se fueron por la salida de emergencia iban por los autos

Tecna y Layla se encargaron de poner la alarma y cerrar bien las puertas, las demás solo estábamos esperando a los demás, pero algo me estaba inquietando después de la discusión con Riven creo que él no aceptara llevarme sería mejor pedirle a Flora que me lleve…Si esa era una buena idea no quería pelear de nuevo con él, así decidí acercarme donde Flora.

-Ehmm….Disculpa Musa un gusto en conocerte….. Mi nombre es Jared, soy el que tocaba el piano en tu presentación- hablo alguien haciendo que volteara a ver hacia atrás y toparme con un joven alto de cabellos negros y un mirada de color dorado de verdad era muy guapo

-Ahmm… Un gusto igualmente, así que tú eras, pues déjame decirte que tocas muy bien me dejaste muy impresionada-contestes a su saludo

-Bueno gracias por eso, pero la que se llevó todo el crédito fue usted tiene una hermosa voz, se podría decir que era como escuchar cantar a una sirena- me dijo un agradable cumplido.

-No debe exagerar tanto, ¿usted cree en esas criaturas?-

-Pues no es que crea tanto, pero he leído historias de criaturas mitológicas y dicen acerca de ellas que su canto es hermoso con una suave y muy melodiosa voz como la suya- me contesto dándome más cumplidos

Seguimos conversado de cosas no muy interesantes, pero nos llevamos muy bien con él hasta me hizo tomar asiento en bordito un poco alejado de donde estaban las chicas, las volteaba a ver ratos, ratos para asegurarme que no me dejaran, pero la conversa con este chico se volvió interesante que perdí la noción del tiempo que cuando regrese a ver ya no había nadie y note como el auto de Riven se fue alejando poco. Por mi mente paso la idea de correr y alcanzarlo pero la rechacé de inmediato cuando Jared noto mi preocupación

-Musa ¿paso algo? – me pregunto con voz y mirada muy preocupada

-Pues mi transporte a casa se fue, creo que ahora debo tomar un taxi-le respondí

-Oh esto es mi culpa, pero no te preocupes déjame llevarte a tu casa, después de todo es mi culpa por haberte entretenido… Permíteme llevarte a tu casa ¡Por Favor!- me pidió disculpas de la manera más sincera

-Mmm no quisiera aprovecharme de ti pues vivo afuera de la ciudad y es un poco lejos- respondí tratando de convencerlo de que no me llevara, era peligroso mostrar o llevar a un humano a la casa podría poner en riesgo su vida con tres amenazas rondando ese sector era peligroso.

-Por favor Musa a estas horas de la noche es peligroso tomar un taxi te puede ocurrir algo ¡Por favor déjame llevarte… Si quieres me pongo de rodillas para pedirte que te acompañe hasta tu casa-me pidió casi arrodillándose

-No es necesario…. acepto muchas gracias –acepte su ofrecimiento antes de que se arrodillara por completo pero aún no estaba segura de llevarlo completamente de que me llevara.

Gracias…. Acompáñame por favor- dijo, pero hizo algo que simplemente me tomo desprevenida.

_**Jared Pov**_

No sé qué me paso por la mente, pero tome su mano para conducirla hacia mi auto, pero al parecer para ella fue algo incómodo porque en un segundo se soltó

-Disculpa no fue mi intención incomodarte- me disculpe de inmediato

-No, descuidad- me dijo simplemente desviando su mirada

-Ehmm… este sígueme- fue lo único que le dije pues de verdad le incomodo bastante lo que hice.

_**Musa Pov**_

Me dirigió hacia su auto fue un recorrido corto pero acompañado de un silencio muy incómodo.

Al sentir el calor de su mano sobre la mía fue un recordatorio de aquello que hace tres días perdí y ahora solo soy alguien a quien a más de que su corazón dejo de latir ahora su piel es más fría que un tempano hielo y eso fue lo que me hizo soltar su mano de inmediato, además la sensación que tuve no fue comparada a la que sentí cuando Riven me tomo las manos en la bodega .

Llegamos a un _Mercedes _muy bonito me abrió la puerta trate de darle una sonrisa para darle a entender que todo estaba bien creo que se convención.

-¿En donde vives? Me pregunto devolviéndome una sonrisa

-A fueras de la ciudad toma la calle principal- le dije recordando lo que me dijo Stella

-De acuerdo- respondió

Estuvimos ya cerca de salir de la ciudad así que observe a lo lejos la última casa y no me quedo otra que mentir.

-Emm ya llegamos- rompí el silencio que nos acompañó por casi cuarenta minutos

-A si bueno- respondió.

Orillo el auto hasta que se detuvo esta vez el silencio si fue muy incomodo

-Bueno muchas gracias Jared de verdad te debo una- le dije ya tratando de salir del auto

-Musa… en verdad lo siento no debí…-

-No, descuida cero que fui yo a que exagere, lo siento- lo interrumpí para disculparme también.

-Entonces todo bien-

-Todo bien, bueno me despido…. Nos vemos otro día….. Y muchas Gracias-me despedí muy agradecida

-Nos vemos un gusto Musa- se despidió muy amablemente.

Espere hasta que se diera la vuelta y se fuera tuve que amagar que entraba a esa casa para que no sospechara, hasta que perdió en una vuelta. Así que a correr

Llegue al punto en donde Darcy nos atacó, sentía algo muy extraño era como una sensación de alerta y empeoro una neblina se esparció rápidamente Esto era lo que me temía empecé a correr más rápido pero fue demasiado tarde. En frente mío ya se encontraban Darcy, Icy y Stormy

-Vaya pero miren nada más… el vampiro que estábamos buscando- escuche que hablo Darcy

-Musa…. muchas gracias por ahorrarnos la pelea con tus compañeros…..que amable eres- Icy empezó a reír

-Muy bien que quieren de mi – les dije ya poniendo su vista mis colmillos si querían pelea no la iban a tener tan fácil

-A Ti, así que mejor no pongas resistencia y ven con nosotras por las buenas o Darcy y Stormy te darán una de sus descargas- me amenazo Icy

-Pues eso lo veremos- la pelea era inevitable y escapar era una posibilidad muy lejana

_Continuara _

_Att Yeselin _


	16. Explicaciones

_**Los personajes pertenecen a IGINO **_ _**STRAFFI**_

_**Los poderes de los Vampiros pertenecen a STEPHENIE MEYER**_

Bienvenidoooooooooooooos

_**Explicaciones **_

_**Riven Pov **_

Estacione el auto en el garaje, pase por el cuarto y la cocina para alimentarme. Aun se me hacía extraño el que Musa se haya venido con alguien y no me haya esperado, solo esperaba que ese alguien no sea el idiota de Jason. No estaba seguro de lo que le propuso en el bar, en estos momentos no estamos para andar con distracciones y ese tipo de cosas.

-Por fin llegan…Riven… y ¿Musa donde esta?- Stella me saco de mis pensamientos

-Que tengo cara de niñero o que- les respondí, no estaba de humor para sus preguntas

-Riven, tan amable como siempre, pero es enserio ¿dónde está Musa?- esta vez Nabu hablo pero en tono más serio

-Pues yo que se pregúntenle al que la trajo- hable ya comenzando a molestarme, porque me preguntaban a mi si ella no vino conmigo

-Se supone que el que la trajera a casa eras tú y por eso la pregunta…..Riven no me digas que la dejaste allá en la ciudad- volvió a hablar Nabu

-Esperen un momento cuando yo pase por la entrada del bar no había nadie, así que asumí que ella se vino con cualquiera de ustedes- les aclare el panorama, pero una sensación de preocupación empezó a nacer dentro de mi

-Riven, como se te ocurre que se va a venir con alguno de nosotros, si se supone que tú y ella ahora son compañeros, son pareja de pelea por así decirlo, además ella fue contigo en la mañana- Hablo Bloom

- Pero que no me entienden, que cuando yo pase por la entrada no había nadie- les respondí, ahora si la preocupación de apodero de todos los presentes

-Enserio Riven esta vez si te pasaste….Muchachos vamos tenemos que irla a buscar…Solo espero que no le pase nada- dijo Nabu esta vez muy enojado

Todos los demás me miraron con cierta mirada de desaprobación y resentimiento, los ignore totalmente y me dispuse ir al garaje para salir en busca de Musa. Cuando todos escuchamos los truenos y rayos que surgieron de imprevisto.

-Un momento esos me son familiares- dijo Sky, todos salimos de una sola a la salida

En verdad eran los rayos de Stormy su impacto no estaban tan lejos de nosotros

-¡Demonios! son ellas- dijo Tecna

-No puede ser ¡Musa!- fue lo que escuche por parte Flora

No me importo lo que hicieran los demás, así que comencé una carrera frenética hacia ese lugar, puede observar como Layla, Bloom y Sky me seguían no les di importancia mi mente solo pensaba en Musa rogaba de que no fuera ella a la que estaban atacado, si algo le pasara la culpa sería toda mía.

Nos estábamos acercado más cada impacto de los rayos en el suelo era una sensación de alivio, pues me daba a entender que los estaba esquivando pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar ese ritmo. Corrí lo más rápido que puede adelantándome un poco de los de los demás cuando no sentí el impacto del último rayo eso me preocupo más, pronto llegue la carretera la escena que observe era la misma de esta mañana.

Musa yacía en el asfalto con esas tres desgraciadas a su lado, Darcy noto mí presencia y una sonrisa surco su rostro.

-Jap…._Parálisis obscura-_la ataco directamente

No logre llegar a tiempo para impedirlo pero si para lanzarme sobre ella y apartarla lejos de Musa esta vez si la iba a destruir de una buena vez. Icy y Stormy trataron de intervenir en la pelea pero Bloom y Sky se encargaron de ellas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el resto del clan llego.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Stormy ¡ haz algo- Escuche la voz de Icy no le di importancia solo me concentraba en derrotar a Darcy estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Una neblina demasiado espesa se esparció por todo el lugar, al igual que varios rayos cayeron en varias direcciones los cuales tuvimos que esquivar dándoles tiempo para que escapen.

-Demonios escaparon, tenemos que seguirlas- dije tratando de empezarlas a seguir

-No, Riven déjalas será en otra ocasión- me detuvo Nabu

Lo regrese a ver para reclamarle, pero mi vista se concentró en algo más. Musa se terminaba de poner de pie ayudada por Flora y Layla, mientras que los demás empezaban a redondear, el impulso de ir hacia donde ella y preguntarle cómo se encontraba nació de inmediato en todo mi ser, pero tuve que contenerme pues todos estaban, ahora ella se encontraba a salvo.

-Musa Te encuentras bien- preguntaron en coro

-Descuiden estoy bien, no me paso nada grave- fue lo dijo ya separándose de las chicas

- Seguro por que estabas en suelo cuando llegamos, de seguro no recibiste algún rayo de parte de ellas- pregunto Layla

-No, sabes que eso no me afecta en nada a mí, es solo que me atacaron las tres al mismo tiempo y no tuve oportunidad de defenderme, así que me dejaron bastante estropeada- les mintió a todos menos a mí. Claramente vi como Darcy la ataco y de seguro que el impacto de un rayo también recibió.

-Pero…pero en donde te metiste a la salida del bar porque yo no te vi – le iba a mencionar el ataque de Darcy pero enseguida me mando una mirada que daba a entender que no les avisara, por lo que tuve que preguntar otra cosa.

-Eso lo discutiremos en la casa este no es el lugar… ¿Musa estas segura de que puedes correr?- hablo Nabu

-Si descuiden ya me siento un poco mejor- dijo ella empezando a caminar

Todos nos encaminamos de regreso a la casa. De mí parte procure alejarme de Nabu posiblemente escuche o vaya a escuchar mis pensamientos, pues Musa empezaba a reflejar dolor en su rostro incluso iba casi al último de todos nosotros.

¡Chicos!... ¡Musa!- Escuche por parte de Stella al parecer ella y Brandon se quedaron protegiendo la casa por si alguien quería entrar

-Musa aliméntate para que te recuperes de los ataques….. Al igual que todos ustedes – hablo Brandon dejando en la mesa varias copas con nuestro alimento

Observaba a Musa, puede notar como cerraba su puño izquierdo eso era una muestra de que sentía dolor, pero porque lo estaba conteniendo ese el pensamiento que me rondada en mi cabeza. Observe que Nabu se acercaba hacia mí así que puse me mente en blanco.

_**Musa Pov**_

Otra vez el don de escudo no funcionó las descargas que recibí me estaban matando y lo peor es que cuando quise expulsarlas de mí, Layla se acercó así que tuve que contenerlas para no lastimarla, pero el dolor no desaparece ya han transcurrido más de veinte minutos que es lo que se supone duraba las descargas de Darcy y eso me estaba matando. Estaba aparentando no sentir nada para que no se preocuparan por mí, pero al que no puede engañar fue a Riven; el apoyado en uno de los pilares de la sala me observa muy detenidamente cada vez que nuestras miradas de encontraban el trataba de preguntarme -¿Por qué?-

Desviaba la mirada para no hacerle frente pues ni yo misma me comprendía…. Por qué no avisarle lo que me sucedía a los demás… creo que un sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad invadía mi ser, talvez algo malo esté ocurriendo conmigo así que mejor decidí no hablar

Después de alimentarme sentí que el dolor mermaba no lo suficiente pero si lo hacía más soportable y fue lo mejor porque la hora del interrogatorio comenzó.

-¿Musa que querían esas tres de ti?...Explícanos lo que sucedió esta mañana y lo de hace un momento- las palabras de Nabu fueron claras

-Lo de hace un momento pues….. Me entretuve hablando con…..- empecé a explicar pero dudaba en hablar lo de Jared

¡Musa con quien cuéntanos!- hablo muy emocionada Stella

-¡STELLA!- le reprocharon las demás en un grito

-¡Que si solo quería saber quién es!- respondió ella con un tono de inocencia

-Era Jared, lo conocí a fuera del bar y pues me entretuve conversando con el que no me di cuenta cuando todas ustedes se fueron, incluso cuando me percate de eso puede ver como Riven pasó de largo asumo que no vio a nadie y por eso paso de largo- se los dije

-Ya ven y ustedes que no me creían, creo que ya después de tantos meses conviviendo con ustedes deberían creer un poco más en MÍ- reclamo Riven un poco enfadado

-Si creemos en ti Riven, pero por el comportamiento que has tenido desde que Musa llego deja varias cosas en duda- hablo Helio desde el sillón compartido con Flora

¡Ugh… eso no tiene nada que ver!- fue lo único que dijo en defensa

-Musa ¿Jared te trajo hasta el lugar de la pelea?- pregunto preocupada Layla

-No solo me trajo hasta las afuera de la ciudad y de ahí para acá vine corriendo hasta que me encontré con esas tres- le explique

-Qué bueno, lo humanos no deben acercase a esta casa podrían correr un peligro ahora que esas tres andan rondando por aquí cerca…por cierto que querían ellas de ti - escuche que opino Sky

-Si lo mismo pensé…Ellas al parecer están al tanto de todo lo que sucede o va a suceder, hace un momento querían que me uniera con ellas y mencionaron algo de una batalla durante el último eclipse y asumo que es contra nosotros; hablaron de que estaban reclutando vampiros para formar su ejercitó – fue lo que dije recordando lo que dijo Icy

-Pero por que llegaron justo donde ti, que acaso ya saben ¿que tú y Riven son los guardianes?- pregunto Nabu

-Eso lo intentaron averiguar por la mañana cuando nos diríamos hacia la ciudad junto con Riven; su objetivo era ponernos a prueba y por eso nos atacaron directamente- dije alzando a ver a Riven

-Entonces ahí lo supieron, tu no pudiste haber recibido sus ataques por tu don escudo- ahora hablo Timmy

-Es que…- me quede callada el dolor en mi cuerpo aún permanecía

-Yo me interpuse entre los rayos de Stormy y Musa así que pareció que ambos recibimos el ataque… era necesario ocultar el don de Musa si lo hubieran descubierto de seguro se la habrían llevado con ellas- Riven me interrumpió dando una explicación creíble para ellos pero ambos sabíamos que no fue así.

-Bien pensado Riven, ellas descartaran a Musa de que sea la guardiana y con lo de hace rato tendrán en claro que si se acercan a uno de los nuestros se la tendrán que ver con todos nosotros- dejo en claro Nabu

-Bueno eso fue lo que paso….. Yo creo que me paso a retirar- se los dije es estos instante lo era lo que quería.

-Bueno, Musa estas segura de que te encuentras bien- volvió a preguntar Stella

- Si, no se preocupen- dije mientras me levantaba del sillón pasa dirigirme a la habitación, pero el dolor me lo impidió

_**Riven Pov **_

Reaccioné de inmediato cuando la vi que se iba caer, la pude sostener con mis brazos haciendo que su rostro se apoyara en mi pecho, de su mano una pequeña descarga salió hacia mi mano no me hizo daño pero eso era muestra de que las descargas no desaparecían aun en su cuerpo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

-¡Musa!-las chicas se acercaron hacia donde estábamos muy preocupadas

- Al parecer su cuerpo aún no tiene resistencia, después de mantener una pelea contra tres era de esperarse que esto ocurra esto…..tranquilas solo está cansada, será mejor llevarla a su habitación- dijo Nabu explicando un buen punto, pero las razones no eran esas

-Descuiden ya la llevo- fue lo que dije sin pensarlo y cargando a Musa inconsciente si se le podría decir así

-Vaya Riven que atento-escuche a Brandon

-No molestes- le grite mandando una mirada asesina mientras subía las escaleras

Entre a su habitación y me acerque a su cama esquivando todas las compras que hicieron esta mañana. La deposite suavemente en el centro de la cama procurando no moverla para que dolor que provocaban esas descargas no se incrementara. Pero aún no me entendía por que no las expulso de su cuerpo, porque estaba aguantando todo ese dolor.

-Musa…Musa- intenten despertarla pero no tuve éxito

Decidí mejor regresar más tarde para ver cómo se encontraba sin que los muchachos se dieran cuenta. Baje de inmediato a la sala con los demás había algo que preguntar

-Nabu…..conseguiste la dirección de nuestros antecesores- le pregunte; si algo ocurría con el don de Musa de seguro ellos sabrían él porque.

-Aun no, al parecer se han trasladado de ciudad en ciudad y no se sabe con exactitud dónde están residiendo….pero descuida no tardaran mucho en averígualo, dales tiempo -dijo el

-Tiempo es lo que no tenemos- fue lo único que dije

-Tranquilo Riven… para el último Eclipse aún falta tres meses estuve averiguando, creo que Nabu se equivocó- hablo Tecna chequeando su portátil

-Menos mal, pero debemos prepararnos, Musa debe desarrollar y controlar su don, resistencia y fuerza a la perfección, si están reclutando vampiros quiere decir que la pelea será difícil y ella podría ser la única que podrá protegernos de los ataques letales- les deje claro la situación que se vendría en los próximos meses

-Riven creo que con el ataque a Musa, te estas preocupando más por ella- empezó a molestar Sky

-Sky no estoy de humor para tus comentarios-

-Un momento Riven pero Sky tiene razón, tuvo que pasarle algo a Musa para que reaccionaras y te dieras cuenta de que ella es importante para ti y no lo vayas a negar porque todos aquí notamos la preocupación que tuviste por ella y sin mencionar lo que paso en el bar- termino por descubrirme Nabu ante todos

-Solo encuentren la dirección de los antecesores-fue lo último que les dije para luego salir de la casa en un santiamén

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que puede con dirección al bosque que estaba atrás de la casa, todas esas palabras de Nabu me hicieron pasar un mal momento frente a todos, pero en algo tenían razón. Era verdad y aunque me cueste aceptarlo: la seguridad de ella me importaba, la sensación que provocaba cuando estaba cerca de ella me importaba, su carácter, su terquedad y lo retadora que era me importaba, su voz, su mirada me importaba y por último ella es la primera en hacer que nazca de en mi ese raro sentimiento llamado celos.

Tuve que convivir un solo día con Musa para conocerla y dos ataques para comprender lo importante que era para mí.

Sumido en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba por el bosque la presencia de alguien alerto mis sentidos, no lo dude, solo trepe un árbol con sus ramas muy encrespadas para observar a ese alguien y arremeter contra él , pero fue más la sorpresa que las ganas de atacar al observar quien era ese alguien.

_**Musa Pov **_

Sola, eso era lo que quería en esos momentos, era estar sola.

Sentí cuando Riven se retiró de mi habitación dejándome recostada en mi cama, por un momento quise dejar de hacerme la desmayada ante él y pedirle que se quedara y que me acompañara a lo que tenía en mente hacer, después de que todos creyeran que me desmaye y no se acercara a mi habitación para saber cómo me encontraba, pero la descarga que recibió de mi involuntariamente le dio a entender que mi cuerpo aún mantenía esos ataques, así que preferí no darle explicaciones.

Me levante con un poco de dificultad por cada movimiento el dolor era más desconcertante, pero debía apresurarme, tome la ropa que compramos en la mañana y la puse debajo de las mantas de la cama para disimular que alguien descansaba en la cama y por más seguridad puse el seguro de la puerta para evitar que alguien quisiera entrar a averiguar cómo estaba.

Hecho eso solo tuve que bajar y sin hacer ruido por el balcón de mi habitación, una vez pisado el suelo saque las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban para correr hacia el bosque hasta encontrar un árbol seco y sin vida.

Corrí unos diez o quince minutos hasta encontrarme con árbol ya casi carbonizado seguramente varios rayos le habrían caído encima, mientras lo analizaba unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, no les di mucha importancia, solo me acerque más al árbol, puse mis manos sobre el mismo y me concentre en expulsar las descargas de Stormy y Darcy de mi cuerpo.

El dolor iba mermando con forme las descargas iban saliendo de mí, hasta el punto en que todos los rayos salieron de mí. El dolor ya era mínimo pero mantenerme de pie fue imposible, así que evitar el impacto contra el suelo fue una idea muy lejana.

En lo débil que me encontraba puede sentir unos brazos sujetándome y apegándome más hacia él a manera de protegerme de la lluvia que empezaba a ser más fuerte, puede reconocer su aroma, me sentí feliz por ese momento y quería comprobar si verdaderamente era él o solo era un sueño producto del golpe contra el suelo.

Acerque mis manos hacia su pecho comprobando de que no era un sueño, en verdad él estaba aquí conmigo acompañándome, protegiéndome. Solo abrí mis ojos en busca de esa mirada tan profunda que encontré y al parecer el también buscaba la mía y no puede evitar perderme en ella y murmurar su nombre -Riven-

_**Continuara **_

_**Espero que le guste este capítulo en verdad…Porque a mí me emociono muchísimo escribirlo**_

_**Les agrades como mucho su apoyo de verdad mucha gracias **_

_**Por favor dejen sus Reviews con gusto los estaré esperando**_

_**¡A los Leones! Si alguien quiere gritar por alguna falta ortográfica que se me escape lo recibiré muy gustosa**_

_**Att Yeselin **_


End file.
